Ignored
by Septdeneuf
Summary: When his parents forget his 14th birthday Chris feels unloved and thinks he's a burden to the world. He begins to think there's only one way out Complete
1. No way out?

Ignored

Chapter 1 – No way out?

A/N: I know, I should be writing my other story and update there, but I'm havin' a minor writers block on that one so I tried to get my head free and then this story somehow popped in.

First I wanted it to be a one-shot, but then I realized this could be more, so now this is going to be a longer story. It's probably gonna end up shorter than the other one, but still it's gonna have some more chapters than just one.

I like the (not very special) idea of this so much that I probably will continue writing without caring so much about the reviews until the first writers block. (Don't get me wrong, I'd love to get reviews and lots of them, so please do so, but I'm not necessarily depending the ongoing of the story on them)

Someone said the chapters of my other story are too short, so I'm trying to make this one have longer chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters. I do however own the not very comforting feeling that I'm not the only one with that problem.

77777777777777777777777777

Chris sat alone on one of the pillars of the Golden Gate Bridge, staring into the storm clouded sky in front of him while listening to the traffic far below.

Yesterday had been his 14th birthday. He had looked forward to it for a very long time. The situation in the manor had been very crazy lately. Someone was trying to organize the underworld. Again.

Not that it was something very special, it happened every now and then that an egomaniac demon had the feeling he could rule them all, and it usually failed miserably, usually due to the Charmed Ones.

This time was different. It happened way more subtle. Everyone knew something was going on, but no one knew what when how… Only thing they knew was that it was something big, that could slip over the balance of power permanently.

So it was only natural that everyone had been awfully tense in the last few weeks. A direct attack they could handle, but this not knowing was worse. Everyone in the manor had been on the edge and so it was only natural, that Chris had been looking forward to his birthday, where everyone could relax a little and where he, who didn't get a lot of attention usually could be the center of attention for once.

It had not went how he had imagined it though.

Usually in the morning of his birthday mom would slip in his room quietly to see if he was still sleeping. Then she would gather her sisters and together they would sing happy birthday. Then he and the sisters would go downstairs, to unwrap the presents and than they would go on some kind of trip and have a beautiful day together, with all the family.

This time it had not happened that way.

No one had come into his room, no one had sung a song, there hadn't been any presents, no cake, no trip, nothing. In fact, in the morning he had got up, went downstairs where everyone was busy, so he figured he was up too early.

But no one even noticed he was there. Piper was cleaning the kitchen, Paige tried to find the papers she had graded yesterday evening to take to Magic School and Phoebe tried desperately to get the broken coffee machine to make her a mocca. It was like any morning. Wyatt had already left for the day, and Dad hadn't been there the entire month anyway, because he had to work with the other Elders to find out who was trying to take over the Underworld and how to stop them.

No one said "congratulations", or "happy birthday". In fact he didn't even get a good morning. The only thing he got was his mom saying, "Chris you need to do something about the mess in your room"

So he had spent the day tidying up in the hope that once his room was clean they would celebrate, or they would at least remember his birthday.

No one had noticed, all day. Even though it was written in big red letters in the calendar next to the fridge. He had checked the calendar twice, in the impression he might've gotten the date wrong. When his mother had left for work in P3 he had even stolen her folder with family stuff to see his birth certificate. But there was no doubt, it had been the day he had been looking for. It had definitely been his birthday and no one cared.

He had believed, that maybe like it sometimes happened In movies that they only wanted to make him think they forgot and then threw a surprise party. But nothing like that had happened. Everyone had forgotten him.

Now he felt even worse. His birthday had been a Sunday and today was Monday, so he had had school. No one had said anything to him, although it was written on the calendar in the classroom, not even the teacher, who usually said "happy birthday" to anyone, even the janitor.

Of course it wasn't like he had any friends. He had been friends with a girl in his class, but she had moved to Oklahoma last month and they hadn't had any contact since. Except for her he hadn't ever had friends.

The day had gotten even worse, when his teacher announced that the history subject for the next few weeks were the witch trials and this was a very frustrating topic.

Now he had went to the only place where he could be alone and have his thoughts. Wyatt never came here, because he didn't like the height and Aunt Paige almost fell off the bridge on time she orbed here and had promised herself she would never ever try that again. Aunt Phoebe and Mom obviously couldn't get here, because they would have to do it the mortal way and it would definitely draw attention to them if they were caught climbing up the bridge in the middle of the night. The only person who came here except for him was his Dad but he always had his Elder problems to take care of and rarely even visited the place.

As he thought about all that he noticed a tear on his cheek. They had forgotten him. They had ignored his birthday and had said nothing.

He always was the one in the shadows, the not twice blessed one, the other one. He never complained, because of course he wasn't as powerful as Wyatt and didn't need so much attention. He was never a very social guy so he didn't mind spending his days alone. But they could at least have said something. Anything.

When he noticed how late it was, he orbed home. And he was clutching to the hope that they would yet see their mistake and try to make it up to him. But somewhere deep inside him he knew they wouldn't care. No one did…

7777777777777777777777777

The next weeks he spent giving subtle clues. He for example pretended not to know what to get for aunt Paige's birthday. He claimed that although it was only next month he wanted to be prepared so he didn't forget it. He said it hurt if someone forgot your birthday.

His mom didn't take the bait and only said that he had to go buy something if he wanted to be prepared.

In school he tried not to invest to much thought in what the other kids in his class thought of witches. It was quite insulting for him and he felt the sudden urge to blow one of them up more than once, but he held onto himself, by remembering that he was a good witch and that he still hadn't quite mastered the art of letting things explode by using telekinesis, so if he tried to blow one of the others up it would totally produce a mess in the classroom.

None of his family noticed that he spent the nights alone and crying in the dark.

But in all these weeks he felt even more unloved and even more desperate to get a little of his mother's attention.

777777777777777777777777

A month after his birthday he found himself sitting on the bridge once again. He had spent almost all the time he wasn't in school here now, and he had gotten the impression that the sisters were glad when he wasn't in the house because the demon fighting went off a lot easier without kids roaming the house.

He had finally come to the conclusion they wouldn't make it up to him. If they noticed they forgot they would probably think it was too far in the past now, so he would be over it. But he wasn't. It wasn't just about the birthday, but what about the birthday represented. No one had ever forgotten Wyatt's birthday…

Just when he got a little lost in his thought he heard the familiar jingle that accompanied the orbing process and looked up.

"Hi Dad", he said without any emotions evident in his voice.

"Hi Chris", his father replied and he sat down next to him.

"What's up?", Chris asked after some moments of awkward silence.

"Your mother asked me to look for you. She doesn't want you to be out so late", Leo said and tried to look his son in the eyes while Chris did his best not to look his father in the eyes.

"I see", he replied still emotionless.

"Something wrong?", Leo asked as he saw his son gazing into the dark sky, apparently lost in thought.

_Oh, is there?_, Chris thought, but he said nothing. He didn't want to confess to his father how he felt or why he was trying to stay at distance. Leo hadn't cared about him for such a long time, why would he now? "No", he said coolly.

But then a thought hit him. He needed to know. "Did you think of it?", he asked and looked at his father.

"What do you mean?", Leo asked him incomprehending.

"My birthday, did you remember it?"

And Leo felt realiziation. "Is that your problem? I had all this business that couldn't wait, you have to understand that Chris it's not that I don't love you or something…", he tried to apologize, but Chris cut him off.

"It's ok, I know you had business and stuff, I'm not angry, it's just… Did you at least think of it?", Chris asked. His voice was very silent, but Leo understood anyway.

Leo had two options now. He could lie or tell the truth. But he couldn't bring himself to lying to his son. "It was a very busy time up there, I really didn't mean to do anything to hurt you, you have to understand."

Chris just nodded.

Than he orbed back home.

7777777777777777777777777

In said home Paige was just trying yet another way to fix the coffee machine. Phoebe who sat at the kitchen table asked for what seemed like the hundredth time, "Can't we just conjure up our coffee?"

"No that would be personal gain", Paige replied and put the screwdriver in the hole where she assumed the problem to be.

"No. Everyone knows I'm totally obnoxious without my daily dosage of caffeine, so it's only for the benefit of everyone who has to deal with me", Phoebe pleaded. Piper who was tidying up the fridge agreed, "That's true, Phoebe without coffee is really a bad thing."

"Why does the stupid guarantee always run out when the stuff breaks?", Paige asked frustrated when her latest modification didn't change anything about the state of the machine.

"You're confusing cause and effect there Paige. They don't run out when something breaks, the stuff breaks because the guarantee ran out", Piper said while she was retrieving something out of the fridge that looked as if it had some very long time ago resembled the paper bags, Chinese food came in. Now however it resembled some kind of slime demon's leftovers.

"Yuk", Piper exclaimed and wanted to put it in the trash just as Phoebe got up and yelled, "I'm still eating that!"

Piper's eyebrow shut up and she said, "no way, unless you have a strong death wish".

She didn't notice her younger son who just came by the kitchen listen up. He looked at the terrible food like thing in his mother's hand interested but as he realized what he was thinking here he shook himself put of it and climbed the stairs quietly.

Piper threw the thing into the trash while Phoebe pouted. "This was still edible"

Paige looked at her unbelievingly. "Ok, remind me never to accept any food you offer me."

"You never did anyway, but ok", Phoebe answered grinning sheepishly.

Paige walked over to the fridge to get something cool to drink. Her fight with the coffee machine was just to frustrating.

As Piper made room for her sister, Paige noticed something. She looked at the calendar.

"What date is today?", she asked her sisters when a sudden feeling of guilt rose up in her as she read the words she herself had written on the calendar with a red felt-tip.

Phoebe told her after looking at her watch and watched her little sister confused. "Why do you ask?"

"I think we forgot Chris birthday", Paige stated hesitantly.

"What?", Piper asked, but she knew immediately, that her younger sister was right. They hadn't even said happy birthday. On that day she had totally not thought about it. Neither all the other days. She had forgotten her son.

"Oh my god", Phoebe said and looked at the calendar. It was definitely true. Man, they had totally screwed up.

But Piper didn't even react to her sisters. She needed to go and tell Chris how sorry she was.

She went up the stairs and entered the room Chris and Wyatt shared. Wyatt wasn't there yet, he had said something about late football practice, but Chris lay on his bed with his eyes open.

"Something up?", he asked when he saw his mother come in.

"Oh Chris I'm so sorry, I know you're probably totally mad at me it was really an accident, I totally didn't mean to", She babbled as she knelt down beside his bed.

It took him some seconds to realize what she was talking about. But then it hit him _Of course_, he thought bitterly. But it didn't matter anymore. He had finally realized how unimportant he was to the world. His own mother couldn't even remember his birthday until a month later.

"It's ok" he said. Of course that was a lie and it was definitely not ok, but he didn't want to worry his mom.

"But", she said, but he cut her off. "No seriously, it's ok, it's not like everyone forgot, I had a nice time with my friends", he told her. That was an even worse lie. Not only that everyone had forgotten he didn't have any friends.

"honey, I'm going to make it up to you", she said and looked at him with pleading eyes to forgive her.

"No, you don't need to, it's ok", he said.

"really?", she asked.

"Yeah, you were busy, I had a nice birthday anyway, so there's no need to keep on that subject", he lied.

"Well, if you say so…", Piper said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine", he said in the most reassuring tone he could manage.

"Well, ok, goodnight", Piper said slowly and got up. As she closed the door Chris let out a sigh. So they finally noticed. But it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't so childish to insist on his birthday. If they couldn't remember it on the proper time he didn't need it.

He didn't need them at all. They didn't care about him, they never had, only pretended to. So he was not going to make them waste an afternoon celebrating something that didn't matter to them anyway. Something that didn't matter to anyone. Like his existence.

He had finally come to a decision. If his existence was such a nuisance to everyone he was just going to do the world a favor by stopping to bother it…

777777777777777777777777777

When Piper exited the room her sisters were immediately onto her.

"so when do we celebrate now?", Phoebe asked excitedly.

"He doesn't want to", Piper said sadly.

"So we're just going to drop it? You think that's a good idea?", Paige asked with a worried face.

"I think he doesn't want to be with us now, he said he had a nice day with his friends. We should just wait till he's not mad at us anymore and then we surprise him", Piper said and looked at her son's bedroom door. She was very sad that he was taking it so personally. Even though he had said he didn't, she knew he was hurt.

"I think we should just give him time", she said with a sigh and went back downstairs.

777777777777777777777777

In the following weeks Chris noticed a change in his own behavior. He felt himself being even more quiet than usually and he hardly used his magic anymore except for orbing to the bridge, his sanctuary.

He didn't wear any bright colors anymore. They just didn't seem to fit his mood. Instead he only wore black if he could make it, or at the least dark blue.

He also noticed that he looked at rooms differently that he entered. They weren't just rooms for him anymore, they were possible means to kill someone with. He examined everyplace he got to on sharp objects or on possible poisonous substances. He did that because he wanted to get inspiration. He would only do it once, so he wanted to find the perfect way.

He had become even more determined in his decision, when his aunts and his mom chose to ignore all the previous events and didn't even talk to him about forgetting him. Except for his mom no one had said they were sorry. Well, ok, Leo had, but he always forgot his birthdays or anything that had something to do with him, and was always sorry afterwards so that Chris didn't give a damn about his excuses anymore.

Piper noticed her son's changed behavior, too, but she hoped it was just some kind of teenage phase, and he would be over it soon. She kept telling herself that he was strong and wouldn't do anything stupid. He knew how much she loved him and that she would to anything for him. She was certain he knew that this had really been a mistake and no one had intended to do this and that they hadn't meant to hurt him. She told herself he would forgive them, he always did, he even forgave Leo when he once again hadn't had the chance to be there when Chris needed him.

She had no idea how wrong she was. And she stubbornly ignored all the signs telling her so.

Chris came home very late and went out very early in the morning now and was hardly ever seen around the house, which worried his family, but Wyatt was out so often too and he was ok, so they all believed teenage boys maybe were this way and didn't like to be with their family as much as they used to.

777777777777777777777777

After several weeks of "research" as Chris called it for himself, he had finally come to the decision, that he was not going to die in a mortal way. He felt that if he had access to the magical world he could of course make use of it.

So one cold windy and grey day, he orbed to a place where he had never been before. It was a demonic market.

The entire place was full of dark creatures, they were many booths that looked like they were from medieval times. Apparently demons didn't keep up with modern technology a lot. It was loud, it stank and it was full of evil. At first he was a little afraid that they would notice that he was indeed not a being of evil, but the child of an Elder and a witch. That was most about the highest concentration of good that there was, but no one even noticed he was there.

Then again, if they noticed him, the would kill him and that was what he was here to do anyway, so how did it matter. He went over the place and looked around to see if something looked promising. He stopped every now and then, but none of the stores seemed to be what he looked for.

When he was finally getting a little frustrated he found himself standing in front of a tent with a big sign on top that said, "Finest potions for every occasion". It was not exactly what Chris had been looking for, but now he realized he had no idea what he was looking for, so he shrugged and entered.

The inside of the tent was dim lit and dark, and it took his eyes a few moments to adapt. When they finally did he saw a counter in the middle of the room with a big demon standing behind it who had a business smile on his face. Behind him were huge shelves full with potion vials and bottles in every size filled with the various liquids in any color imaginable.

The demon looked at him friendly, something Chris had never thought demons capable of and asked, "How may I help you?"

Chris was a little surprised that the demon didn't mind that Chris was so young, but then he realized that this demon probably had costumers of all kind and had learned not to judge people by their appearance. Also he realized that with his all black clothing and dark hair he didn't really look as he was on the good side.

"I want to vanquish a whitelighter", Chris said firmly without letting the demon know how irritating he found his behavior. In fact he acted as if this was the most common thing on earth, going into a store and wanting to vanquish himself. Of course he didn't tell the demon that it was for him.

"Well, then I would suggest going to a Darklighter", the demon said.

"That's too complicated. With all the shooting and crossbow business. It has to be something more subtle", Chris replied while looking over all the different bottles.

"Why is that?", the demon asked curiously.

"Not your concern. All you need to know is that I want the whitelighter to kill himself. So I need something he could handle on his own", Chris explained.

"I see. That's a very unusual wish. But I'll try to see what I can do", the demon said and went through a door in the back of the store.

Chris tried not to get nervous. Hopefully the demon wouldn't some forward with more questions, because Chris had absolutely no idea how to make up a credible story.

Fortunately the demon came back before Chris could start to get worried. "Well?", he asked.

"I think I can get you something", the demon said smiling.

"And what is that?", Chris asked cautiously.

"Do you know how Dark lighter arrows are made?", the demon asked excitedly.

"No", Chris answered and wandered where this was going.

"Well, first they start out as normal arrows. Then they are united with the poison through a special spell. Once the poison is on, it can't be removed anymore", the demon explained, and he was obviously very impressed by the way this was done.

"So?", Chris asked a little annoyed. He didn't want to spend all day here, but the demon looked as if he totally love the topic.

"Well I might be able to get you the poison as it is before it's united with the arrow. That way your whitelighter could drink it and it would have the same effect", the demon said.

"Oh I see", Chris replied. "Yeah that should be good."

"Very well. How many vials?", The demon asked while he was scribbling something on a notepad.

"How many d you need for one whitelighter?", Chris asked. He tried not to let the demon see how relieved he was that he had stopped rambling about the stupid Darklighter's arrows.

"One", the demon said.

"Very well, than one is enough", Chris said. "How soon can I get it?"

"I'll have it here for you tomorrow", the demon answered.

"Ok, I'll come back tomorrow and pick it up", Chris replied and he was kind of glad that the demon was so fast.

"It's been a pleasure dealing with you", the demon said and bowed a little with his head. Chris just nodded and said nothing. He left the tent and looked for a concealed area. As he was sure no one saw him, he orbed out.

7777777777777777777777777777

He spent the rest of the day orbing around and looking for a suitable place. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he had went psycho, because he was glad to die soon. How sick was that?

But the world would be better off without him, he knew it. He tried to picture his family's reactions. Wyatt would just laugh and get on with everyday business. Dad wouldn't notice anyway because he was never there. Mom would be a little surprised, as well as the sisters, but he was sure none of them were going to mind. The people in school wouldn't even realize he was gone and they would occupy his seat in the classroom so they could form another seat order that fit their social interactions better.

Yeah no one was going to miss him, and he at least would have peace. At least he hoped so. But anything would be better than to be totally ignored b everyone and just to disturb everyone by existing.

After a while of searching he found an abandoned place that seemed perfect to him. An old oak tree was there and the grass was green and beautiful. The landscape wasn't that special, but just a field of grass with trees every now and then. It looked a little like a park, but it was wild and no one took care of it. This was just the perfect place for what he had in mind.

He recited a spell that showed him all the happenings in this place of the last ten days. He wanted to make sure that no one came here on a regular basis, so he wouldn't be found. He fast forwarded and was pleased when he saw that no one had been to the place anytime for the last ten days, so he was pretty sure no one would come. He had actually no idea where the place was geographically but he was pretty sure it was in North America, but that was just a feeing, it could be anywhere. But he did know how to orb here so that was enough. He pictured himself lying on the ground in the grass, slowly decomposing. He found that image peaceful and now he was certain, that this was the place where he wanted to become compost. He didn't even think about it anymore how abnormal and unsettling he would have found these thoughts when he was younger and hadn't known that the world and the universe didn't want him.

He orbed home and felt good in a way he hadn't for a very long time. He was looking forward to tomorrow.

777777777777777777777777777

He orbed home so late that no one saw him. In fact he had been avoiding everyone else for the last week so no one would notice the difference when he didn't come in at all anymore.

Now he thought that maybe he owed them a little explanation. Something to tell them … what did he want to tell?

He didn't really know, but when he came to his room that was deserted by Wyatt as usual, he walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. As soon as he had done so he knew what to write.

He only wrote one sentence, but it expressed everything he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry for having been such a nuisance"

He scribbled his name underneath it and folded the letter. Than he hesitated. Who should he address it to?

"Everyone", he wrote on the back. Than he looked around his room. He didn't want to put it where it was easy to be seen because then they would notice he was gone to easily. Then he found a place. He put it on his chair. No one wanted to sit on that one anyway, because it was hard and uncomfortable. And thanks to its eggshell color the letter wasn't even seeable from a distance.

_This is good_, he thought and lay down in his bed to sleep for the last time in his life.

777777777777777777777777777

When he orbed to the market again he realized he had forgotten something. He didn't know how to pay for the poison. The only thing he had were American dollars. He hardly ever spent any money so he had lots of it, but he didn't know if demons accepted that.

He figured it didn't matter that much anyway so he entered the tent and saw the demons face lighting up as he saw the costumer come in.

"Ah, hello. I have your order right here", the demon said friendly and handled Chris a small vial with a black liquid in it, before Chris could even ask for it. He took it and looked at it carefully, pretending he had any idea about how to judge the quality of Darklighter poison.

"Well, how much is it?", Chris asked finally and put the vial back on the counter.

"What currency do you use?", the demon asked and pulled out a calculator. Chris was very surprised to see a demon handle some kind of technology, but then again, why wouldn't they?

"US Dollar", Chris answered.

"I see, that would be twenty", the demon said typing something in the gadget.

Chris pulled out a twenty and handed it to him. The demon thanked him and he took the vial in the pocket of his jeans. For a change he wore a blue jeans today. He figured it didn't really matter what his mood was when he was dead.

"You have really good costumer service", Chris acknowledged as he walked out and the demon grinned broadly as he heard that.

Chris however only had his plan in mind.

7777777777777777777777777

When he orbed to the place he was delighted to see it was raining. It was just the perfect mood to do what he came here to do.

He sat down on the grass underneath the big tree and pulled the vial out. He looked at it again. It didn't look very harmful, but still he knew it was.

He had thought of this moment with a little fear, because he hadn't known if he was really able to pull this, if he could really do something like that. But then he thought of all the times that he had cried alone in the dark because he had once again been forgotten. Of all the times when everyone was happy but him. Of how the world didn't want him.

He opened the vial and without any second thoughts he drunk it all. He was surprised by the burning feeling in his throat. He had know that people said being killed by a Darklighter was painful, but he had always assumed that would be because of the arrow that hit you, not because of the poison.

He had been wrong.

He tried to keep strong, this was only going to last for some seconds, it was worth a little pain. But something inside him knew, if his father came it wouldn't be too late to be healed. But even if he called for Leo he wouldn't come. He never did

TBC, please review


	2. Shocked

Ignored

Chapter 2 – Shocked

A/N: Your reviews put a huge sadistic smile on my face that I'm having a hard time to get off. Personal notes at the end.

Disclaimer: Charmed still doesn't belong to me. I know it's hard for everyone out there to imagine this feeling but, I have the impression that I won't own it anytime soon. So I'm sticking with non-profit fanfiction like this. Enjoy!

7777777777777777777777777

As he lay in the high grass he could hear the sound of his own breaths become more unsteady and more quiet. Inside he literally felt as if his guts were burning down and being pierced with thousand spikes at the same time. Needless to say he felt horrible.

Unexpectedly his thoughts drifted off to all the persons he would never see again. He had been a nuisance to them for so long. They should never have been bothered with his existence.

All the trouble he had caused… All the times they had to pretend to care when they actually didn't. He thought of the letter he had written. He had meant it.

As he felt the pain slowly grow less he knew it was over. Everything was over. Still he thought of his family and despite the pain he whispered "I'm sorry". It burned in his throat but he slowly closed his eyes as his last words were blown away by the wind that would be the only sound in this place for a long time…

77777777777777777777777777

Piper was worried.

She tried not to think of what was worrying her and to concentrate on the thing she was doing, but as they were related to closely it did her no good.

She put the cake she had been baking in the warm oven and turned the kitchen clock to alert her when her baking was ready to be eaten.

She hoped that over the cake she would get the chance to talk to the cause of her worries about the worries.

The problem were her boys. They were both staying out very long in the evenings and they left before anyone else was up, so she had hardly seen any of them in the last weeks. She didn't like this kind of behavior seeing as her boys had always liked it to spend time in the manor with their family, up until recently.

Wyatt had started going out a lot earlier. At first she had thought that he was only meeting friends and having a little fun outside of magic. So she had encouraged him to carry on with this, to get more social contacts. She always wanted her boys to have a normal life apart from magic as well.

She was always eager to give them a childhood. She had refused to bind their powers like Grams had done with hers and her sister's, but she wanted them to know who they are to understand how important it was what they were doing and how to take over responsibility.

But more importantly she wanted them to be able to defend themselves in case of a demon attack. She wanted them to know how to use their powers and to someday when she and her sisters maybe weren't around anymore be able to continue their work for the good magic.

But even though these were important facts she didn't want magic to control their lives. She had always wanted to have a normal life, but she had finally accepted that a normal life would never completely be possible for her. So she had decided to look for the closest to normal possibility, and chose to send her boys to real school instead of magic school. (Well, after a while they had started to complain, and after some arguments they had decided that they would do both, normal and magic school)

So she was happy when Wyatt was with normal friends.

But lately she hadn't been so sure if he was really hanging out with "normal" friends. He never gave her straight answers when she asked what he was doing and she had the strong feeling he was hiding something from her.

A few days ago a whitelighter she was friends with after they had saved her from a Darklighter attack, had told Piper that she had seen Wyatt in the Underworld apparently talking to demons. And that was really nothing good.

As for Chris…

Piper had no idea what to do. He had never been a very social guy. He had liked cooking and reading and wasn't so much into sports. Although he was good at sports but he just wasn't interested in them. He didn't have many friends, and if he did have more than maybe he was just not bringing them home with him, but the fact was, that Piper had never seen any of his friends.

But in the last month he had grown even more distanced. He had started wearing only dark colors and hardly spent anytime in the manor. Piper was beginning to get worried if he had even come home to sleep in the last few weeks.

Maybe giving him space hadn't been the best idea after forgetting about his birthday…

But Piper was no one to give up easily. She admitted she should've more spent more time with her boys instead of giving them too much space. But she would make up for it now. She just had to get to her boys again, regain their interest and then she would talk to them and improve things, put the family in order again and help out her baby boys.

That was the reason she was baking a cake. Today was Saturday so there was no school, but Paige and Phoebe had tickets to some kind of thing they hadn't really specified and Leo was up in Elderland as usual.

This would give her the perfect opportunity to spend a nice little family day with her boys have some bonding and to discuss the issues at hand. She would make her boys sit down and discuss their issues and then she would figure out a way to help them.

And the cake was the perfect way to do that. Her boys couldn't rest it if she was baking and once she had them at the table, everything was going to be easier. Or at least she hoped so.

She looked at the clock. It would take some time for the cake to get finished and that gave her an uneasy feeling. She had already met Wyatt in the morning and he had been on the way to get to some "friends" again. She didn't know if maybe he was really meeting friends, but she had her reasons to be suspicious.

She had however convinced him to stay with the promise of the cake and she was afraid that if it took so long he would get bored and left before she could talk to him. She hadn't seen Chris yet, but he liked to sleep late and it was only ten in the morning.

Suddenly she wondered if it maybe wasn't such a good idea to bake the cake now. Cake for breakfast was definitely not recommended in all the parent's magazines. But the authors of those had no powerful half witches to take care of.

The ringing of the phone pulled her out of her thoughts.

She picked it up and said "Hello?"

"Mrs. Halliwell?", a female voice on the other end asked.

"Yes. Who is this?", Piper asked confused and looked at the display.

"Mrs. Winterton, I'm Chris' tutor group teacher", the voice answered and now Piper recognized it to belong to a rather short woman with black hair and huge glasses on one of the parent teacher evenings.

"Oh yes, now I know. Is something wrong with Chris' school life?", Piper asked concerned. She secretly prayed that there wasn't because yet another problem would be even harder to handle.

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me", the teacher asked hesitantly.

"Why?", Piper wanted to know. Now she was beginning to get really worried about what might be the reason for this call.

"He hasn't been at school at all for the last two weeks. Is he sick or something?", the teacher asked cautiously, because she must've heard Piper's confusion.

"What?", Piper asked shocked.

"so you didn't know about this?", the teacher wanted to know.

"No, I had absolutely no idea. I'm going to talk to him and make sure he comes again", Piper said eager to end the conversation. She needed to check on her son, not to talk to some teacher about him. She was really scared now.

"Please do that", the teacher said and hung up. This confused Piper a little. No concern? No goodbye? That woman was rude. But that was not important now. She needed to talk to her son. He couldn't just go about and miss two weeks of school. But another part of her mind had very different thoughts. It was totally unlike Chris to miss school. He had always like it to learn. What if something had happened to him?

_Don't be silly Piper, your son is ok and you're acting out._, she tried to calm herself. But she would only be completely calm once her son was standing in front of her all healthy. She took a deep breath and shouted

"Chris" This was the good part about having whitelighters for children. They heard you, no matter where they were. But not this time.

After a moment without any reaction she tried again "Chris, come down here right now. I need to talk to you and it's urgent!"

Still there was nothing. The house was awfully quiet and that was beginning to drag Piper's nerves.

_He's probably still in bed_, Piper thought and after a last glance at her cake that was doing fine she climbed up the stairs to see her little boy. When she opened the door to the room Wyatt and Chris shared she was greeted by loud music.

Wyatt sat on his bed and typed something in his cell phone while the stereo was on loudly. When he saw her, he turned the volume down and asked with a hint of excitement in his voice that only a homemade cake of hers could get there, "Is the cake ready?"

"No not yet", Piper said and found herself smiling involuntarily. He was still her baby boy, no matter where he went. That thought was comforting and gave her more confidence in her plan. But then she focused again on why she was here.

She looked at the bed across the room that was untidy as ever but empty.

She turned again to Wyatt who had lost interest. "Do you know where Chris is?"

He didn't even look up. "Nope. He hasn't been in all night" He didn't seem to find this information unsettling anyhow or even to care about it. Instead he kept on typing on his mobile.

"What!", Piper asked loudly, which surprised Wyatt so much that he dropped the gadget.

He looked up startled as she continued. "Why didn't you tell me? Where is he?"

"I thought you knew", Wyatt said in a try to defend himself.

"No I didn't", Piper said and was getting really scared. It had to mean something bad if he neither went to school nor came home at night. "How long has this been going on?", she asked with a panicking look on her face.

Wyatt who was caught completely off guard with his mother's assault and hadn't spent any thought on where his brother was shrugged. "A week, maybe two", he said even though he was uncertain when he had slept an entire night here the last time, but anytime he had been here Chris hadn't. And it was not like he had a problem with that. He hated to share his room as much as Chris did and both of them were happy when they had it to themselves for a while. While he thought that however his mother dropped on the bed beside him with looking very scared.

"Two weeks", she echoed in a hardly audible voice. This was the same time as the teacher had said. But that meant… Well she didn't exactly know what it meant and she didn't want to go assuming something that could prove wrong. She only needed to find her boy than everything would be ok.

"Sense for him", she ordered her older son who looked at her in confusion. As he saw how his mother behaved he closed his eyes and searched the surroundings for his brother. He couldn't find him.

"I don't know where he his", he said hesitantly. But as he saw his mother's terrified look as response to this he added quickly, "But I'm not that good at sensing, maybe you should ask Dad, he's better at this stuff."

"Yeah right", Piper said and got up. She started breathing again. Wyatt wasn't so good at sensing, Chris was fine, Leo would find him and everything would be ok, she kept telling herself, but something deep inside her mind knew how wrong she was.

She ran to the hallway and shouted "Leo! Get your blessed ass down here right now"

As she waited for her husband to orb in, she didn't notice her other son quietly orbing out. He didn't want to get involved with whatever Chris had done wrong this time.

After a few seconds that felt like hours her husband orbed in and said, "you know you don't always have to say that, my ass isn't all that blessed" He had gotten rid of the annoying elder habit of greeting everyone with "Blessed be", after she had gotten nuts at him for that twice.

But as he saw how shaken up his wife seemed to be he stopped himself. "What's wrong?", he asked her worriedly.

"Sense for Chris", she just said without offering an explanation. She didn't care whether he understood or not the only thing that mattered was finding Chris now.

Leo had known Piper for too long to question her in this state. So he just closed his eyes and concentrated on his son… But something wasn't right here. Usually he picked him up immediately, but now… He felt nothing. He opened his eyes and wanted to say something but when he saw his wife's pleading eyes he closed them again and concentrated even harder. Where the hell was Chris? Was something wrong?

He wiped all thoughts off his mind and only kept one thing in mind. Chris…

And then he got something. It was very vague. More like a shadow than a real presence. But it felt like Chris, so it was enough for him.

"I think I got him", he exclaimed as he opened his eyes again and watched Piper letting out a sigh of relief.

"Orb me there", Piper told her husband and taking her hand he obeyed immediately. He needed to go there fast so he wouldn't loose the signal.

77777777777777777777777777

The place they orbed into was beautiful. It was some kind of meadow with huge beautiful old trees standing around. It seemed to be untouched by mankind for a very long time and felt peaceful and calm. But Piper felt more uneasy than ever. What was Chris doing in such a place? If he wanted to be alone he came to the bridge. Of course Piper didn't like that habit, but he always promised her to be careful. And if he slipped he would orb to safety immediately, so she came to tolerate it.

So what did he need a quiet place like this for? This was very, very disturbing and the chill feeling working its way up her spine told her this was something that could not be ignored.

Leo noticed his wife was shaking. He didn't know what she had done before, and why she wanted to see Chris but he was certain that it was not something good. And the peacefulness of this place made him suspicious. And why hadn't he been able to sense him?

And where the hell was he?

He still could sense nothing more than an echo, not stronger than it had been at the manor, but then he saw his wife moving.

Piper's heart felt like stopping and never starting to beat again. There, in the shadows of the old oak tree closest to them she saw something lying on the floor. And she recognized Chris' shoes. She started to move and to go there. She almost started running. Leo by her side seemed to have noticed, too and was moving next to her.

And when she could see what, or rather who it was lying there she saw her worst fears confirmed. There, in the high grass, lay her younger son.

"Leo heal him", she said, her voice almost a whisper as her eyes were fixed on the spot where her little boy was. From seeing the pale color on his face she knew it was too late, but her mind was not able to process the information. He had to be ok, he had to stand up again, Leo could heal him… had to heal him.

He knew it too. But he didn't care, his boy needed his help and he had to help him. With a look of hope he knew would be crushed on his face he desperately held his hands out, over Chris' limp body and prayed for a miracle.

But none came. The golden light emitted from his hands but found nothing to heal. There was nothing alive to heal him. Leo felt it with every ounce of his body but still he kept his hands where they were as the first tears found their way down his cheeks.

Piper looked at him with a last glimpse of hope as she knelt beside her boy searching desperately for any sign that her boy was still alive _please heal him, please make him be alive, please tell me this is just some kind of nightmare, please make everything alright again._ But her pleas weren't heard.

After some moments that seemed like hours, Leo slowly put his hands down as the undeniable fact slowly found his way into his mind.

Their son was dead.

Piper felt the tears running down her cheeks. No this was impossible, it couldn't be true…

It was true

As she couldn't deny it anymore she moved back a short distance while she was sobbing hard. And there she saw it.

A vial.

Stains of a black liquid that sometime had to have been in there but had dried now where still evident on its inside.

And she knew immediately. She didn't have to think about what this meant or indicated because she already knew.

And as the entire horror of the revelation came mercilessly upon her she broke down beside her son, the tears coming faster and in higher amounts than they ever had before in her live.

She had let her son down.

He had killed himself.

It was her fault.

Just hers.

She thought of his birthday that she had forgotten. About how he had shrugged it off and said it was ok. How her instincts had told her otherwise. How she had decided to give him space and thus put more distance between them when he had needed her. When she should have been there for him she wasn't. He had never gotten angry when she hadn't had time for him. He had understood the importance of the Charmed One's doings. He had understood what it all meant and never put his own wishes before anyone else's. He had always been so determined to help innocents, to do good that he had ignored his own life. He had been so innocent. He had always been her golden boy.

But now he was gone. He was gone for good, he would never return again. She had lost her son, because she had ignored him. She was such a bad mother. The worst. The very worst.

She lent forward to touch his dark hair touched his face to reassure that this was not a nightmare. It was worse. It was reality. She cried on her dead boys shoulder and all the thoughts that were in her mind were so much worse than any torture or anything someone could have put her through. Because all the self accusing was justified. Every bit of it was true.

Leo on the other hand felt even worse if that was possible. He had noticed the vial, too, and knew the implication.

But if this was anyone's fault it was his. He had been the father who hadn't noticed his child needed him.

Wyatt always needed attention, when he had questions about his magic, when he had screwed something up and needed help. Chris was never like this. He had always been silent and modest and had been happy with small things. He had been so nice and wonderful and Leo had always thought he was fine with everything just the way it was.

And now he was gone. The tears were running so fast down Leo's face, and he had the feeling they would never stop.

He had forgotten about Chris. He had forgotten his birthday. He hadn't been there for all these birthdays before. As he thought about it… He had been there for his first and second birthday. He was busy with a charge on the third one, but he had come on the day afterwards and celebrated with his son. On the fourth he had had a long meeting with the other Elders all day, and couldn't get away till midnight, when Chris was already asleep and didn't notice him. Leo had felt so miserable when Piper told him how Chris had cried when his daddy hadn't showed up, but he was so busy that he couldn't even come the next day. He sent him a present and a card anyway, but he knew his son was very sad about all this. On the fifth he had taken a day off from the other Elders especially for his child, but then a demon had attacked and they hadn't been able to celebrate properly and he had to leave the next day. The sixth one was an exception from the rule, he had been there for his son all day. On the seventh as well. But it was the last one he had been there for. The next years he had always been busy somehow and had sent Chris letters and presents but they couldn't quite make up for not coming.

Chris had always said he understood, but Leo knew now how much it had hurt him on the inside. Because he had always been able to get a free day for Wyatt's birthday. He felt very guilty for that but somehow the other Elders never set any struggle when he wanted to spend time with Wyatt, but they always said he had other responsibilities than his children as well. This was just because they were afraid of Wyatt's power, while Chris was rather harmless. Leo had always hated this about them, but he had also been afraid of not using his chance to be with at least one of his children when he had the opportunity to do so, because he feared if he didn't he wouldn't get a chance at all.

But this time he hadn't even thought about his younger son's birthday. He had had so much to do with the new threat and had totally forgotten that this was the month where his younger child was born. He had been so full of his work that he hadn't noticed.

That was no excuse. He should have thought about it, he should have been there, but he hadn't. He had let down his son like always.

But that wasn't the worst thing. He had noticed how hurt Chris was, that day on the bridge, he had realized how much it had hurt him that no one had thought about his birthday, but he hadn't reacted. He had thought he was ok, just as he always thought.

He had been so horribly wrong. And now his son was dead. Because of him. Because he had never had time for him, because he hadn't seen his need when he should've. He could've stopped it. He had seen the development right before his eyes, but he hadn't done a thing about it, when he still had the chance. He knew this wasn't just about the birthday. That had just been the trigger to depression that lay much deeper, a life of neglect and being forgotten. By his parents…

77777777777777777777777777

Leo and Piper sat there for over two hours not saying a thing. There was nothing to be said. They were both crying so desperately about the loss they could've prevented if they only had had an open eye.

When it started to rain and they were both getting wet Piper finally spoke again. "Wh- What d- do we do now?", she asked and her sobs were cutting through her voice.

Leo didn't know. He said the first thing that came to his mind, "We can't leave him here"

Piper just nodded and as she looked at her boy again the tears were once again getting more. She noticed Leo took her hand and also Chris' and then he orbed them back in the manor, a place that would never really be home again.

7777777777777777777777777

Wyatt was sitting in the living room when his parents orbed back in. He immediately turned off the TV, because his parents wouldn't be too happy if they knew what he was watching. He hid the remote under a pillow and pretended to read a book. Then he looked up and saw both his parents crying, kneeling next to a pale figure that was obviously dead.

Confused Wyatt looked a little closer and identified the corpse as his brother's. _Great_, Wyatt thought sarcastically. Now he would have to waste a day at a funeral, as if he hadn't got better stuff to do.

As he noticed how obviously touched his parents were, Wyatt chose to orb out to escape the need to pretend to care. His parents didn't notice any of this.

Somehow seeing their son's dead body now lying in the hallway made it all seem a lot more real than it had been in the meadow.

Their son would never return, he wouldn't walk around again. He would never have his own family, never get a car never work hard to finish college. He had been so young. Way to young.

Now that Piper saw him lying here she realized she had no idea what to do. It had been the obvious thing for her to take him home, because the alternative was leaving him lying under this tree forever, and that was totally unacceptable.

She tried to remember what they had done when Prue died. They had called the funeral company and they had taken her body to prepare the funeral. Should she call them now, too? She would have to. Even though it was so hard. Letting them take him away would be like accepting his death. She didn't know if she was strong enough to do that. But she owed him.

Slowly she stood up, left Leo and Chris in the hallway and walked over to the phone. When the woman that worked there picked up Piper could hardly say anything, but she managed to give the needed information. The woman said "I'm sorry, we will be there in half an hour" and then hung up. Without saying another word she walked back in the hallway to Leo and when she saw that her husband hadn't even moved and still held Chris' hand the tears came back and she sobbed freely again.

She sat down next to them and carefully removed the vial from Chris' hand. It was better if the funeral people didn't see this. She wanted to throw it away, but she couldn't, so she put it on a shelf to decide later what she was going to do with it. Then she looked again at her son and cried some more until the funeral people arrived.

They were polite and tactful. They took his body carefully. But one of them noticed that the boy had to have been dead for at least two weeks. He looked at Piper questioningly, but she didn't say a word.

She knew what he thought. _What kind of mother didn't notice her child's death until two weeks afterward? _And she knew the answer. _A very, very bad one…_

777777777777777777777777777

Paige and Phoebe really enjoyed their day out. They were at the opening of a new museum, which was really funny, because it was a museum of old computers. Some of which both of them had already used when they were younger. But there were also a lot older ones, that seemed so huge and so not powerful that the girls couldn't stop giggling at the design.

There was however one bad thing about this museum. It was huge and only had one place were toilets were. And both of the girls hadn't found that place yet, but Paige desperately needed one.

When Phoebe started to flirt with some guy there who wore really awful pants, Paige decided that it was an emergency and went to some deserted corner and orbed home. Just to pee, of course.

When she arrived at home she thought no one was there, because Leo was never there and Piper wanted to take the boys out and talk to them. So after she did what she came to do, she figured she could go downstairs and have a little something before orbing back to the museum.

When she left the bathroom and headed for the stairs she remembered something. She had borrowed Chris' iPod without asking a week ago. He hadn't complained yet, because he hadn't been around a lot in the previous week, but she figured it was safer to put it back before he realized it was gone.

So she headed back to her room and got it from her end table. She got back into the hall and went to the room Wyatt and Chris' shared. She was relieved when neither of them was there. She put the music player back where she had gotten it from, the middle of Chris' desk. She had a feeling he needed to tidy it up, because she could barely find a spot that was not full of used paper. So she figured it would be better if she put it on his chair.

When she did so, she noticed a folded sheet of paper on the chair, the only thing that was on it. On the back it said "Everyone". She raised an eyebrow in confusion. She put the iPod down and took the letter. She walked out of the room while she was eyeing it curiously.

She folded it open and read the only line that there was. "I'm sorry for having been such a nuisance" Underneath that was his signature. This line totally confused Paige. What did he mean, why a nuisance, what was this letter for? It made absolutely no sense.

She was still thinking about it when she had finished coming down the stairs and entered the living room. She was definitely not prepared for what she saw.

Piper was kneeling next to the couch, sobbing into the cushions in a heartwrenching way, while Leo sat stiffly on one of chairs staring at nothing in particular while tears were running down his cheeks. She couldn't remember ever having seen any of them in such a state. They both looked so vulnerable.

"Guys? What happened?", Paige asked carefully. She had a very bad feeling in her stomach. And she secretly prayed that it nothing to do with Chris' weird letter.

Leo's head slowly moved upwards to meet her gaze. He took a deep breath and said silently, "Chris is dead"

"What?", Paige shouted. Her mind felt unable to process the information.

Now Piper looked up and looked at her sister with a tear stained face and red eyes. "My … my s-son k-killed himself", she said and was shaking under sobs.

Paige just stared at both of them, as the implication slowly sank in. She felt her knees going weak and she dropped to the floor. This was impossible. It couldn't be, it couldn't be true. But deep inside her mind she knew it was true. She had seen the letter and she hadn't understood its meaning when she had read it. Now she did.

"Oh my god", were the only words she could manage before she, too, started to cry. She looked at the letter in her hand. It was probably the last thing Chris had ever written. She read the one line over and over again, as she slowly caught its meaning. He had felt like a nuisance, he had believed he was only disturbing their lives. And then he had killed himself. This was just too much for her to take in and buried her face in her hands while she dropped the letter to the floor.

Her nephew was dead.

It was the only thought spinning in her head. She would never see him again. He was gone.

Piper noticed the piece of paper her sister had dropped. She looked at it and saw the word "Everyone" scribbled on the back. Then she looked at the front and read the line. Her world seemed to stand still for a moment. She had already felt so very bad, but seeing this letter made it even worse.

Without saying a word she gave the letter to Leo who read it the way she did. Once he had finished it he slipped from the chair he had been sitting on continued to stare at nothing, sinking ever deeper in the self-loathing and self-hatred.

None of the three present members of the Halliwell family spoke as they were all sitting on the floor and blamed themselves for what had happened to the youngest member of the family, who was never going to be with them again.

777777777777777777777777777

It was 1 pm and Phoebe Halliwell was pissed. Her sister had left sometime about two hours ago, without saying a word to her. She hadn't noticed at first, because she was still flirting with the guy in bad pants but she had stopped doing so soon and then noticed her sister's absence.

She had waited for her to return, and even called for her, in the hope she and her whitelighter senses would pick it up, but she hadn't come. The problem was, that they had gotten here by orbing and Phoebe didn't have a car available.

As funny as she found the old computers it pretty soon went very boring when most of the other visitors left and she found herself almost alone between machines that were old and rusty and very uninteresting all of a sudden.

So she had taken the bus. It was not easy to get to the Halliwell manor by bus, because the next stop was far away and was rarely used by busses. She had to change lines 6 times until she finally got to the one that went closest to her home, only to find out she had hit the wrong direction and was riding opposite of were she wanted to go. So she had left the bus at the next stop and saw that the next one in the right direction would come in a very long time and she had absolutely nothing to do while she was waiting.

Now she had finally managed to get the right bus and to get where she wanted to go and stood in front of the manor's door. She had decided on the way that bus-riding in San Francisco was not her favorite activity. Though she had never thought differently it was nice to confirm it again. She had taken off her shoes that were high-heel sandals half way to the manor because her feet hurt like hell. They still did though and she had almost stepped into a puddle but saw it before something happened.

She took a deep breath, opened the door and prepared herself for a session of serious yelling at her baby sister who had simply left her at this stupid museum.

But when she stepped over the threshold this plan was wiped clear off her mind.

The vibes that were coming towards here were enough for her knees to go weak. She had to grab the edge of the counter next to the door to avoid falling to the floor. The immense sadness and despair that were practically jumping at her were way too much to take in.

She concentrated on breathing and used a technique she had acquired a few years ago to block herself from other people's feelings. She was surprised when even after she did so the feelings were not gone, only backed off to a bearable level. These emotions were very strong.

Phoebe took another deep breath and stood up again. She walked into the living room and immediately saw were these feelings came from. Piper Leo and Paige were all sitting in the floor and crying do dearly that Phoebe felt the sudden need to pull them all in a tight hug. They all looked so miserable, especially Piper.

But it was better if she cleared the situation before she tried to comfort them. So she cautiously asked, "What's wrong?"

Piper looked at her younger sister and saw the concern in her eyes. But she couldn't say what was wrong. It was just way to hard. She couldn't voice these terrible words again. She looked at Paige and Leo in hope they could explain it to Phoebe so she wouldn't have to. Leo still looked too paralyzed over his son's death. Paige finally swallowed and spoke very slowly, "Chris is dead"

Phoebe released her grip on the shoes she had been holding and they fell to the floor with a loud "fump" "What? How?", where the only things she could get herself to say.

"Suicide", Paige said and sobbed again. Phoebe stared at her half-sister with her eyes wide open. She didn't want to believe what she heard but she knew from the expressions on her family's faces that it was the harsh reality. They had lost him.

77777777777777777777777777

The funeral was only three days later. They didn't have a lot of time to plan it, but they had to do it on short notice, because the funeral company argued that the body wouldn't be good enough for it soon, as Piper had decided against cremation. She just couldn't burn her little boy. That was way too painful and she had the feeling it was just the wrong thing to do, so they didn't.

When Chris had still been alive Piper had used to deny the truth about his social life, but when she looked around the mausoleum, the same where they had Prue's funeral, she finally realized that he indeed hadn't had any friends. The room was way too empty and everyone in his class had known it was today. But none had come. The only people present were she, her sisters, Leo, her father, Darryl and Sheila, and some whitelighters they knew. No one else.

Had her son been so insignificant to the world? She now understood a little why he had felt unloved. Of course, most of it was hers and Leo's fault, but now she saw that it wasn't the only factor that had played a role.

She held out the hope that wherever he was now, he was a little happier. She hoped he finally found some place where would feel free. She cried throughout the entire ceremony as well as the others did, but she had finally some kind of feeling she could come to peace with it. Because maybe her son could now get the happiness he deserved. He shouldn't have died now and she would spend her entire life blaming herself for it, but she began to finally accept it. Of course she would never _fully_ accept it, but she only wanted the best for her baby boy.

She hardly noticed how the ceremony went on, she was too busy grieving over her lost son. She looked more closely at the people. Leo was crying again. He had been all over the course of the past three days and he was again, but less loud now. Her sisters were weeping at each others shoulders, while her father was sitting next to them and tried to put on a brave face, while tears were running down his cheeks.

He had always had a special affection for Chris, and had loved to spent time with him. It was especially hard for him now, because Chris hadn't come to him when he had had his problems but rather chose this way out. In fact Victor was the only one who hadn't forgotten Chris' birthday, but the post office had somehow lost the package so Chris had never known his grandfather cared for him.

Then Piper looked at Wyatt and was disturbed as she saw how little affection he showed. He seemed to be really bored and rolled his eyes at the speech the women at the altar gave. Piper tried to believe he was just not comfortable with showing his emotions and tried to hold them in, but secretly she wondered if there even were any emotions about this. He had hardly reacted to the news that his brother was dead and didn't engage into any conversation about this topic.

After the ceremony Sheila Darryl and Victor went home while the two Whitelighters orbed back to Elderland. The Halliwell family went to the manor

777777777777777777777777777777

Back at the manor everyone was silent. It didn't really feel like home anymore, now that one of the occupants was missing forever. Wyatt went straight up the stairs without any words to the others, while the others went to the dining room and sat at the table.

During the ceremony Piper had had an idea she was now going to present to her family.

"I need to know if Chris is alright", she said as no one else spoke.

"What do you mean?", Phoebe asked and had no idea what her sister wanted to say. The boy was dead, of course he was not alright.

"I mean we can summon Grams and ask her how Chris is doing", Piper explained.

"That's a good idea" Paige said.

"Yes, I think so too", Leo said and for once he had a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Maybe they could even summon Chris.

"Great. Everyone d'accord?", Paige asked suddenly very enthusiastic that there was finally something they could do to ease the pain a little. The situation was so hard for Piper and Leo and for her and Phoebe, too. Maybe they would all be able to find some peace with the circumstances when they saw that Chris was doing ok.

"Depends on what D'accord means", Phoebe said startled by Paige's sudden attempt to speak French.

"It means agreed", Paige explained to her sister.

"Oh well, then yes", Phoebe said and blushed a little, because now she realized she did know the word from high school French, only she had hardly listened during the lessons, and rather stared at her boyfriends ass.

Piper got up from the table happy that her family agreed and went up to the attic. The others of course followed.

"Paige you get the candles, Phoebe you look up the spell in the book", Piper ordered. She figured it would be safer to look it up again because they hadn't used it in a very long time.

Paige searched a drawer in one of the old cabins and pulled out the items she was asked for.

"Got them!", she exclaimed.

"Good, I have the matches", Piper said and together with her sister she put the candles in a circle and lit them.

"you got the spell?", Leo asked Phoebe.

"Here it is", she said and pointed at the page of the book that was currently open.

"Good. Go", Piper said when she and Paige finished. They all stood back and looked at the circle hopefully when Phoebe recited

Hear my calls hear my cry Spirit from the other side Come to me, I summon thee Cross now the great divide 

And as expected a whirl of golden lights Penny and Patty Halliwell came into the room.

They were both surprised as they saw their family's tear stained faces.

Piper didn't waste any time and got to the point immediately. "How is Chris?", she asked her mother and grandmother.

"Um… why would we know that?", Patty carefully asked.

"Uh that's supposed to be a joke, right?", Piper asked confused and was afraid of the answer. "He's dead he's with you and Prue now, right?", she asked and her voice grew louder while every inch of her body hoped for a yes.

"He's dead?", Penny asked completely startled.

"Yes. He has to be with you", Paige said and fear was evident in her voice.

"Um… well he isn't", Patty said carefully not to upset her girls.

"But… but you're in heavens. If he wasn't with you it would mean…", Phoebe said unable to finish the sentence.

"It would mean he's in hell"

TBC…

777777777777777777777777777

A/N, woo that was a long chapter. I know it kind of repeats itself over and over again in the part where the family reacts, but there aren't lot of ways to do that so please don't be mad.

But I guess you are mad because I am so mean to Chris. Now you know where that sadistic smile came from. Guess I'm kinda psycho…

The story does still continue, or do you think I would be mean enough to leave it this way? No there's still more to happen.

Here some personal thanks but due to time problems only for the reviews that need an answer.

Phoebe-x15: you're right, it is the unchanged future. In this chapter I put some hints suggesting Wyatt turning evil. I hope you're not too mad at me for killing Chris.

Nic: I think you will cut me now. But I didn't think not asking so much for reviews would get me some. Who would've thought?

Calen: Well I didn't leave it where it was, but no one saved him. Are you angry at me now? 

Starr Light1: Nope, no therapy, at least not yet. But it's gonna be more than two chapters.

Foxhana: I had no idea the world was waiting for a fic like that, but it's good to know I was of service.

EosHeliosSelene: I'm feeling kinda guilty here, I hope I didn't trigger too many bad memories for you, sorry. But I'm flattered that my story can even be liked by people who made this experience, because I haven't so I'm kinda writing in the dark. Thanks for the review.

And thanks everyone else, I hope you don't wanna kill me too badly, there is still more to come and I hope the cliffhanger was good enough for you to stay tuned.


	3. The Angel of Death

Ignored

Chapter 3 – The Angel of death

A/N: when I decided today that I wanted to write a little further I didn't know which one of my three stories I should write on. I haven't gotten any reviews to "the terror inside my mind" yet and that gave me the feeling the world didn't need me to write on that one so soon, so that left Just let me die and Ignored. I had gotten a review on this one that told me that the plot totally doesn't fit the characters and unfortunately for me that's right. But then I discovered one of my dear reviewers put this story on her(?) favorites list and so I decided if someone likes the story enough to do so I should continue here, so here I am. Then I saw that more of my reviewers did so and I wanna say huge thank you for that, and sorry for stalking your favourites lists, I couldn't help it. Und ein ganz großes knuffel an alle die diese Story auf ihre Liste gesetzt haben und ein noch größeres knuffel an diejenigen unter euch die Deutsch können und wissen was ich hier labere.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters or the actors or anything else or… ok I'm stuck, what else can I not own? Well for the record I own absolutely nothing but my beloved little iBook I'm typing this on.

777777777777777777777777

"_But… but you're in heavens. If he wasn't with you it would mean…", Phoebe said unable to finish the sentence._

"_It would mean he's in hell"_

777777777777777777777777

Piper stared at her grandmother that had spoken those merciless words. "What?", she said upset while she tried to understand this.

"Mom!", Patty snapped at her mother.

"What, it's true isn't it?", she said and folded her arms. She seemed not very touched about her great-grandson's demise.

"Not necessarily!", Patty shot back and went over to her oldest living daughter who had lost balance and dropped on the old couch that was standing in the attic. "Piper, honey calm down", she said as she tried to get her out of her shocked state.

"He can't be in hell", Piper said and looked at her mother. Her stare was so hurt and vulnerable it almost broke Patty's heart to see her like this.

Meanwhile Paige glared at her grandmother. "How can you say something like that?", She asked furiously as she saw the dead women's cold behavior.

"Because it's the truth", she simply answered.

"No it isn't", Phoebe suddenly snapped, channeling all the emotions in the room. "You just don't like him because he's a boy, you never liked either him or Wyatt. Telling so terrible lies about him is disgusting", she yelled.

Penny stared at Phoebe in surprise. She hadn't expected her to say that.

"It's not because he's a boy and it's not a lie", she said stubbornly and turned away from Phoebe angrily.

"Mom, please tell me it's not true", Piper pleaded to her mother and looked at her in fear.

Patty hesitated. She needed a diplomatic way to say this. "We don't know exactly where he is. He isn't with us, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's in-"

"Yes it does", Penny interrupted. "Why are you all too stubborn to see it?"

"We don't know that. He could be somewhere else. Will you stop interrupting me?", Patty yelled as she was getting really angry at her mother right now. Why was she so determined to believe he was in hell?

"No I won't stop until you see the truth. He threw his life away! Someone who does that does not deserve to be anywhere else than hell", Penny yelled back, now getting angry as well.

"He can be somewhere else!", Patty screamed back and got up now to face her mother. Her behavior was unbelievable.

"No he can't! Don't you see it? Generations of Halliwells got to heaven, because they did good and they died fighting evil. They sacrificed their lives for others, and what does he? Things get a little uncomfortable and he takes the easy way out. Just leave everything behind and stop living. He was powerful. He had a destiny. He destroyed everything he should have been, everything there was in the future for him. He was supposed to be a fighter of good, but what does he?", Patty paused shortly, then continued, "I'll tell you what he does, he spits his destiny in the face. Leaves all the innocents he was supposed to save defenseless and doesn't even think about the consequences. No he doesn't deserve to be in heaven. He deserves to be wherever he is. He's an insult to the Halliwells!" and with that, Penny stepped back in the candle circle and disappeared.

Piper just stared at the point where her grandmother had just been. She couldn't believe what she had heard there. He didn't have a destiny anymore. He didn't have a life anymore, just because of her. He was suffering now in hell, because of her. He was totally innocent of all this. She had let him down and she had made him suffer. After a brief moment of shock that seemed like hours she broke down in tears and felt so guilty for everything she did. She should be the one to suffer, not him. She had done everything wring and he was being punished for it.

Leo meanwhile hadn't said a word throughout the entire conversation. He couldn't believe how angry Patty had been at his son. He just couldn't. But in hell? No he couldn't leave it at that. His son had suffered so much already because of him. He would not accept his son being in hell.

"We need to do something", he said and everyone in the attic looked at him. "We're going to get him out of there", Leo said determined and looked around the faces in the room who all stared at him startled.

"He's right", Phoebe said, happy that someone was willing to do something.

"But what do we do?", Paige asked a little uncertain. She wanted to do something as well of course, but she had absolutely no experience with what happened after dead and she didn't exactly long to find out.

Piper looked at her family with hope in her eyes. They were right. It was no use to sit around crying. They needed to help their son move to a happy place. That was the least they could do. The guilt wouldn't go away, she knew that. They should have noticed something a lot earlier. But now she could at least help him.

"Mom, who's responsible for where the people go after death?", Leo asked the woman who seemed to be a little scared of what her family wanted to do. Messing with death was a very risky thing.

She swallowed and looked at her son-in-law. "The angel of death", she said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper, "but you shouldn't try to contact one of them you could be ending up making everything worse. It's very dangerous to mess with these beings", she added pleadingly.

"I don't care. We're talking about the soul of my nephew here", Phoebe said determinedly.

"She's right. It's our obligation to help him move to a happier place, after all it's our fault that he's dead, not his", Paige confirmed her sister's words.

Patty looked at her oldest living daughter who hadn't said anything yet. "We need to help him", she simply said and looked at her mother with a said face, looking for her approval.

Patty let out a sigh. "Very well. But be careful. If you want to summon one of them I need to leave, spirits shouldn't be at the same place as angels of death", she explained when she realized that she couldn't persuade her family to let go of this plan. And deep inside her heart she could understand that. If one of her daughters was in this situation she wouldn't hesitate to do the same thing, without caring about the risks.

"How do we summon them?", Paige asked. She had a feeling she was the only one concerned about the technical aspects.

"There's a spell in the book", Patty said, slightly remembering once having read one a very long time ago.

"Then we shouldn't waste time", Leo said firmly. "The longer we talk here the more time my son spends in hell"

"You're right", Patty said, "I should leave."

"Bye mom", Phoebe said as her mother stepped back in the circle and vanished just like her grandmother had a few minutes ago.

"Well, then let's find that spell", Paige said and walked over to the book. The rest of the family followed her, all heeding the hope that maybe they could at least make up a little bit for their sins.

7777777777777777777777777777

"What the hell were you thinking?", Patty screamed at her mother the minute she arrived back in the spirit realm.

"I just told the truth. This boy insulted everything our family stands for", she answered her daughter with a cold look in her eyes.

"That is no reason to be this mean. You were really impossible! Piper just lost her son and you go about and tell her he's in hell. Which is not even certain by the way!", Patty yelled.

"I think the rules tell it pretty clearly. Do I need to remind you I spent more time thinking about this topic than you did?", Penny yelled back just as angry as Patty was.

"The rules never say that the people who suicide go to hell", Patty shot back. She really wanted to hit the woman she called mother in the face right now.

"And besides, you saw what it was like, you know what he felt. Can you really blame him for doing what he did?", Patty added glaring.

"They say people who suicide will never find peace of mind, that says it all doesn't it? And a true Halliwell can handle a little emotional issues. Suicide is never a way out and I feel embarrassed being related to someone who does that!", Penny shouted. At this her daughter couldn't take it anymore, turned around and ran off furiously.

Penny felt a little guilty for yelling at her daughter like that but why didn't she see the situation as it was? He had killed himself. That was reason enough to be in hell, or wasn't it?

But deep inside her heart she knew there was a different reason why she was so angry. Why she was so angry at the boy. Because she also felt like she let him down somehow. Deep down she blamed herself for his death as well as all the others did.

Every time she had come down to visit her family, she had ignored the boy and cared for his older brother. She had always tried to teach the older boy how to use his powers in the right way and how to act responsible with his magic. Over this she had always forgotten that Piper had two sons. That didn't happen by ill-will or something, but she had always felt something bad inside of Wyatt and she had been determined not to let evil take him over, because she knew he was already affected by it.

And now she had the feeling her neglect of the boy had also done it's part in the young man's desperation.

And it was so much easier just to blame him for everything than to face these feelings…

777777777777777777777777777

"Those who end their own lives will never find peace of mind"

This line repeated itself over and over in his mind, and now he knew what it meant. He hadn't even known about this rule. He hadn't thought about what would happen after his death. He hadn't believed there would be an afterlife for him. He had used to think that only the people who were good got an afterlife and the bad ones existence was just ended.

He had counted on that.

Now he knew how wrong he was. He totally didn't like his new position. He hadn't gotten to hell, which would have been his second thought of a possibility after killing himself. Not to heaven either, which was kind of clear. Suicide was considered a sin, and someone who did this couldn't go to heaven. He hadn't even wanted to go there. He knew his grandmother, great-grandmother and his other aunt were there.

And he didn't want to face them. He had actually never seen his other aunt but from what he knew about her she didn't seem too nice to him, so he never thought that was a loss. He had however seen both his grandmother and great-grandmother and they had been rejecting him just like everyone else did. He didn't want to spend the time after death with him, because then his afterlife looked exactly like his living life had and that was totally beyond the point. He had wanted to escape a world where he wasn't wanted and by doing so just going to another world where he wasn't wanted was just stupid.

So if he thought about it where he was now wasn't that bad after all. But it was not really better than what he had used to have.

He took a deep breath and used his new method of transportation to bring him to his next assignment.

He arrived at a hospital room where a mother was sitting next to the bed of her little daughter. He looked at his clipboard and saw the information given on the situation. The little girl had a brain tumor and had been in a coma for almost a year. Her mother still kept coming to the hospital every single day, bringing her daughter toys, talking to her and praying to some bigger force for her little girl to have another chance.

Today was the girl's 6th birthday. Her mother had brought her a new bouquet of flowers, tulips that were the little girls favorites, and a small present. It was a toy that she and her daughter had seen in a store on the fateful day just before the results of the examination were in, condemning her daughter to stay at the hospital for such a long time. Probably for he rest of her life, but her mother refused to believe that. She was a single mom and her little sunshine was all she had.

Chris stood next to the woman that was telling her daughter some story, invisible to everyone. He watched the heart-monitor taking ever longer gaps between the reassuring beeps. He braced himself for what was going to happen. He had seen a lot of it in the last weeks since he had been forced to start his new profession. He noticed a tear running down his face, as the girl's mother noticed that her girls heartbeat was fading and she begged her not to leave mommy alone, not to stop fighting.

But the beeps mercilessly faded. And then a single heartbreaking long tune confirmed the inevitable. The girl was dead.

When the mother cried out, "No", and the tears began flooding down her cheeks, Chris knew his time to act was now. He touched the girl's limp body and saw her golden glowing spirit emerge from its host. The cute little girl looked at him with big eyes and looked very scared.

"Don't be afraid", he said in the most friendly tone he could manage. "You don't need to be scared of me" The girl somehow believed him, a fact that amazed him a little, but since most of the others had done so too it wasn't that surprising. He took her hand and with a single thought they passed over to the ghostly plane.

"Am I dead?", the girl asked clutching to his hand.

_This is the hardest part_, he thought and swallowed.

"Yes"

77777777777777777777777777777

Finding the spell in the book turned out a lot easier than they would have thought. It looked as if some spirit was guiding them. Piper was quite certain that it was petty and she was grateful that her mother showed support even though she had doubts about summoning an angel of death. On the Page it said that they had to put the name of the person who died in the spell and it would bring them the angel that was responsible for the person's placing.

They were all very nervous and hardly talked. Piper had tried calling for Wyatt to use his twice-blessed power to help them but he hadn't come. She knew that was bad and she didn't ant to make the same mistake again. But now she had to save her baby boy's soul from hell and couldn't spend her time looking for the other one. _One son at a time_, she thought to herself while she was hoping that it wasn't too late to save Chris from hell. The thought that her little peanut was supposed to be in hell made the tears well up in her eyes again. She noticed that she had spent all the last few days crying and as if some higher power didn't like her, it kept pushing her down over and over again, not only had she lost her son, he had ended his life voluntarily. Not only had he ended his life voluntarily, he came to hell for that.

Life really wasn't fair and neither death it appeared. Chris was really innocent about this all, if they had done something sooner it wouldn't have happened and her baby boy would still be happy and smiling and making his sarcastic commands that Piper found so charming. She had destroyed his life.

She tried to focus. Beating her up over this over and over again was no use, so she got her attention to the book again. It said there, that they needed 20 candles to call an angel of death. They didn't have as many so Paige and Phoebe had left to go to the store and buy some more.

That left Leo and Piper alone in the attic. They both pretended to be busy though there was nothing to do until Paige and Phoebe returned. They couldn't face each other. They both blamed themselves for their son's death and they were both afraid that the other would blame them, too. Leo for example couldn't stand the thought that Piper would be blaming this on him as well, because he did so enough already. Piper on the other hand knew she was right blaming herself, but she was afraid to hear the words "You failed your son", from someone else. It was a lot easier to tell this to yourself over and over again, than to actually hear it from someone else. What they both weren't aware of was that none of them blamed the other, only themselves..

They spent the waiting time without talking and tried to avoid each other and were both relieved when Paige and Phoebe finally showed up.

"Here we are", Paige said a little too enthusiastically but she didn't mind. They were doing something at last. Summoning an angel of death, that she could handle. The inane silence and self-loathing of everyone in the house including her (maybe except for Wyatt) was too much for her to take.

"So what does the book say?", Phoebe asked. She hadn't bothered to read the page, when she had heard they needed candles she immediately wanted to head to the store and get them. The sooner they had everything the sooner they could save her nephew's soul.

Piper tried to focus and looked again at the page though as often as she had read it in the awkward moment with Leo she almost knew it by heart. "Well, we have to light all the candles and wait for them to burn down completely. That symbolizes the end of live. And once all the candles are out we have to say the summoning spell", she explained.

"Well, burning them down should take a while, so I think it would be best if we start right away", Paige said and got the candles out of the plastic bag she had gotten at the store. Phoebe hurried to find a pack of matches and once she had it she started to go around the candles and lit them right after Paige put them in place. After they were done they looked at the candles. They were quite tall and big so it would take a while till they were completely gone.

"So what do we do in the meantime?", Phoebe asked when no one made any movements.

"I guess we do something to get the time done until it's ready", Piper said uncertainly.

"Well, I think I'll be watching the candles, we wouldn't want to start a fire", Leo said and tried to make himself comfortable on the couch.

"I'll go make some dinner", Piper said. She wasn't too happy about the time they needed to spend waiting now until they could summon the angel of death. And they didn't even know if it would do any good.

What if it didn't? What would she do if she knew he son was being condemned to an existence of eternal pain just because she hadn't cared enough for him? _No, we are going to save him_, she tried to persuade herself. She didn't want to think about what could be now. No they would save him, they had to. She left the room without another word, trying to drown her fear in the making of a gourmet dinner.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Some hours later, when it was already dark, Paige found herself walking aimlessly around the house. She had nothing to do, no one to talk to and no real way to let out her pain about her nephew's death. She had cried a lot over the past days, but now she had a feeling she couldn't cry anymore. Because it didn't help him. It did help him if they saved his soul from hell and that was what she was going to do, no matter what it took.

But she couldn't do that yet, not until the candles had burned down what they were doing way to slow for Paige's taste.

When she passed the bedrooms in the second floor for what seemed like the hundredth time, she made a decision.

She wanted to spend a little time with her nephew's memory. She knew she would never really accept that he was gone, but she swore to herself she would never let go of his memory.

When she reached the doorknob of the room both of the boys occupied she hesitated for a moment. But then she got over it. Wyatt wouldn't be there anyway. He was hardly around anymore. As soon as she had thought that it disturbed her to the core. That was how Chris had started. She decided, if her nephew was present she would be talking a little to him. She wanted to avoid making the same mistakes twice.

She sighed and opened the door. When she stepped in the room she was asking herself if she was prepared for all of Chris' memories so soon after this loss. But she was definitely not prepared for what she saw there.

Wyatt was sitting on one of the beds and waved his hand randomly at stuff in Chris' corner, orbing it all away. He had an amused smile on his face and seemed to be lost in thought while he didn't care too much for the stuff he was orbing away.

"What the hell are you doing?", Paige shrieked in shock and stared at him. He stopped waving and looked up to his aunt with an innocent face that seemed to say _I have no idea why you're so upset. _

"Just making a little room", he said and turned his attention back to Chris' corner where he orbed some pencils off the desk.

"Stop that!", Paige said angrily. She couldn't believe it. Who did he think he was?

"Why?", he asked without any real interest.

"Because I say so. Where are you putting all this?", she said and looked around the room. He had to have been doing this for quite some time. There was hardly anything left that reminded of the room's former occupant.

"Pacific ocean", Wyatt shrugged and turned his attention to examine one of the items on Chris' desk more closely. Somehow he knew his aunt was staring at him with wide eyes not being able to believe what she was hearing.

"Turns out to be a great place to dump stuff", he added smiling. His aunt didn't see his smile though, because his back was turned to her.

"Stuff like what?", Paige asked in disbelief.

"Like old girlfriends", Wyatt said without showing any affection and turned around. As he saw his aunt's shocked face an evil grin crossed his face.

She decided not to believe that last comment. He was probably just showing off to shock her. But something in his behavior made her pretty sure he wasn't kidding. But that was not the point right now. "Orb Chris' stuff back", she commanded and the fury in her voice was very real.

"It's all wet now", he said and made a dismissive gesture with his hands. "Besides, he's dead now, he doesn't need the things anymore anyway."

"That does not give you the right to orb it all away", Paige snapped and became more angry by every second she saw the emotionless and untouched way of Wyatt's dealing with Chris' death.

He just snorted. "So what? The guy obviously didn't want the stuff anymore, he killed himself, so it doesn't matter what happens to it."

"Orb the stuff back here", Paige commanded in a low and threatening voice. She couldn't believe her nephew being this cold, but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was that he did not spit on Chris' memory like that.

"No I won't", he said and grinned at her. He was obviously having fun seeing his aunt so angry.

"Yes, you will", Paige said and got closer to him in a threatening way.

"Hmm, you didn't care for him when he was alive and now his teddy bear is the most important thing you can think of?", He asked, the grin growing ever larger and more evil.

Paige stopped dead in her tracks. He had hit a nerve. She looked at the man in front of her and didn't see the cute little nephew he used to be. She saw what was really there, a cold façade, no emotions behind a mask. She looked at him in a shocked way. He absolutely didn't care for what had happened to his brother.

When he noticed that she didn't answer he moved closer to her. He enjoyed this little game of willpower that he was playing with his aunt. "The truth hurts, doesn't it? But don't be sad, no one misses him anyway. I heard the people in his class are quite happy. Now they have one student less in the class and finally can change the seat order to match their social relations."

Paige took a step back. She didn't want to stand too close to this … monster, who was making her feel even worse than she already did. Because no matter how much she disapproved of the way he was saying it, it was true. And that really hurt.

When he saw her backing away he raised his eyebrows in amusement. He found her behavior quite funny and decided to make her feel more uncomfortable. He came ever closer to her and she was moving away until her back hit the wall. "He was nothing to anyone. No one cared, not even his own mother. Or his aunts. But don't feel bad. I like you no matter what. You always have the support of your living nephew, auntie Paige", he whispered and watched her discomfort with great pleasure.

"That's not true", she finally managed to say. She didn't even exactly know to which of his statements she applied that.

"Don't try to deny it Auntie Paige. We both know the truth", he said still standing much too close to her for her taste. "Besides, you're sexy when you're upset", he breathed into her ear.

Her eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to do. She followed her first instinct and slapped him hard in the face.

She had slapped him once before. She had been very upset at that moment and had mistaken him for a demon. She had felt so guilty then that she spoiled the boy with presents for three weeks to make up for her actions.

But this time she didn't feel guilty at all. She wanted to slap these sick thoughts out of his head. She wanted sweep the devilish grin from his face. She wanted to make him feel sorry. She wanted to counteract whatever caused this behavior and get her sweet gentle caring nephew back.

But it had no impact on him. He didn't even flinch and kept on grinning. "I like resilient women", he said in a low voice that he apparently meant to be sexy that made Paige want to vomit.

"You sick bastard", she hissed and pushed him away. Before she even knew what she was saying she yelled at him, "I wish you were the one dead and not Chris" The second these words left her lips she felt startled at her own behavior. But a look in these uncaring blue eyes like steel confirmed it. She really meant what she said. But he seemed to be untouched by it all.

His not reacting to what she did caused her to have the urge to get away from there. She left the room with some fast steps and slammed the door shut behind her.

When she leaned her back against the door she tried to process it. Her nephew was sick. Really mentally sick. The social worker in her would have felt sorry and tried to find a solution, but the fact that he had just tried to drag her made her feel no pity at all. This was very, very, very wrong.

Wyatt who remained in the room couldn't help but keep the smile on his lips. He had really startled his aunt. And the fun part was he hadn't lied. He had always believed that his aunt was really sexy, even when he didn't really know what this attraction he had towards her meant. She had a fire inside her that both Phoebe and his mother lacked. A fire he found very intriguing.

And he was certain of one thing. Before he took over all power in the universe he would enjoy the pleasures of having such a fiery aunt.

With that thought in mind he shimmered out.

777777777777777777777777777

After a moment of thinking Paige decided not to tell her sisters about the incident. They were both upset enough without a psycho nephew. She told that to herself to disguise the fact that she just couldn't believe what had happened in this room a few minutes ago. She refused to believe that this person she had seen there was her nephew. It was just impossible.

She took a deep breath and tried to regain composure. She tried to convince herself that nothing had happened. To deny the fact that Wyatt was a sick, mad psycho. Maybe she had gotten it wrong. Maybe he didn't mean what he did, maybe he had problems with a girlfriend and that made him act that way. _Assuming he didn't orb all his girlfriends to the pacific ocean_, Paige added in thought and a shiver ran down her spine. He had joked about that. He must've had.

Phoebe's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Piper, Paige, the candles are all put", she screamed from upstairs.

Immediately Paige pushed all her former thoughts aside and rushed up the stairs to the attic.

There she was met by a very excited Phoebe and a rather scared Leo. He didn't like it that the candles had burned down, because he could never forgive himself if they didn't manage to save him. Unfortunately that was a very likely possibility.

When Piper arrived she was out of breath. She had immediately run all the way from the kitchen up to the attic in less than a minute.

"Read the spell", Phoebe said, completely ignoring her sister's state of exhaustion. She handed her a sheet with the spell, gave one to Paige and took one herself. It wasn't really usual for the Charmed Ones to copy a spell thrice, but Phoebe had been very bored while waiting for the candles to finally burn down.

_Risking to draw here your wrath_  
_We summon now the angel of death_  
_We ask you now to display _  
_The one in charge at Chris' dismay._

Phoebe had the feeling whoever had written this thing was a little drunk when doing so, but to her delight the familiar golden glow that came when summoning someone appeared and released someone…

TBC…

777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Personal thanks (for the reviews that needed an answer):

EosHeliosSelene: I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this chapter, too.

Missing Whisper: Yeah I just love to turn Wyatt evil, sorry ;)

Teal-lover: I thought it was a funny way for Wyatt to react, thinking he didn't have time for a funeral. And he gets ever more evil…

IQEnigma: I don't expect you to read this anyway, but I have to confess you're right. The story really isn't that fitting for the characters. That was why I was quite hesitant to continue on writing, but still I did, because this is my most popular story so far. I know it's bad but some others seem to like it, so I decided to keep going.

BlackNightWolf04: You cried? I guess that's a compliment for me, I make people cry! Lol. But there is a reason why I didn't describe what his body looked like. Because I don't have a single freaking idea, sorry . I don't exactly see two weeks old corpses that often. I leave it to your imagination ;)

Calen: Buried alive? Not even I'm that mean. But if you read the part about what Chris does now, I guess you know where he is now. Hope you liked it.

Stony Angel: well yeah, Cole did, I don't know about Angel cause I never saw the series. But I hope you liked this chapter and see, he isn't even in hell, so he doesn't need to get out of it.

Phoebe x-15: Ich schreibe das jetzt in der Hoffnung, dass du Deutsch kannst, aber davon ging ich durch deine Angabe aus, dass du in Österreich lebst. Weißt du, wenn ich nciht in dien Profil geguckt hätte und gesehen hätte, dass du meine Geschichte in den Favoriten hast, hätte ich vielleicht gar nicht weiter geschrieben. Also hast du sozusagen diese Geschichte gerettet. Ich hoffe dir hat dieses Kapitel gefallen.


	4. Fatal attraction

Ignored

Chapter 4 – Fatal attraction

A/N: I have a weird new habit that is really getting on my own nerves. I'm uncertain a lot what a word means lately and I go looking them up in a dictionary only to have confirmed what I already thought they meant. And than I don't remember and look it up again some days later. That's just so crazy.

Oh and I'm mad at the servers at because I want to upload the new chapter of my other story, but it is not possible! I'm going crazy here, that's why I'm continuing on this one now, instead of reading other people's stories.

Another thing, when I posted the last chapter I didn't have a clue how to continue the story, but Monday before breakfast I thought of the plot for this chapter. Well, enough babbling, here it is…

Disclaimer: Did I say enough babbling? Well here is the ultimate babbling of the story: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters or any of the authors and they all belong to someone else, for example the WB and Spelling Television and everyone else on this stupid planet except for me. Ah, well, done.

77777777777777777777777777777

When the glow dissipated and the Charmed Ones and Leo could finally see the person who had just gotten to their attic involuntarily, they were all a little startled.

In front of them stood a teenage girl, not much older than Chris had been, wearing an orange mini skirt, a red neck holder top and blue flip-flops. She looked at them all suspiciously and raised an eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

Paige was the first one to speak. She knew sarcasm didn't help the situation but she just couldn't help it. She asked Phoebe, "You sure we got the right person? I was expecting, I dunno, more of a grim reaper"

"Yeah well, and I was expecting to be in Miami now helping the soul of a young boy who fell off a balcony to the afterlife. Seems all of our expectations were misleaded", the girl said calmly and looked at them. She put her long blonde hair in a ponytail as she spoke.

"Are you an angel of death?", Leo asked, even though from her description of her assumed whereabouts it was pretty much obvious. But you could never be too careful.

"Yeah dude, and you're an elder, and these girls are witches. If that's all you wanted to know, I'll be on my way", the girl said and turned around.

"Wait!", Piper shouted. Well now they had an angel of death. Now came the tricky part.

"What's up?", the girl asked and turned around again only to see Piper's tear-stained face. She looked at all the other faces and saw that all of them had red eyes and looked not very well. Realization hit her when she saw them this way.

"Someone you loved died, right? Well if this is about resurrecting or something, forget it right now, I'm so not doing that. It's-…" she started to ramble but Phoebe cut her off.

"no, no, no, it's not that. We know we can't resurrect him, no need for a lecture", Phoebe said carefully. She was really afraid they would miss their chance to save Chris. She was quite sure if this angel left they wouldn't get another chance. At Phoebe's assurance she calmed down a little and looked at them.

"So what's the issue?", she asked and looked at them expectingly.

"Well, my son, he needs to go to heaven. Please, he's not a bad person, he doesn't deserve hell, he…", Piper began but the angel of death stopped her.

"No, no and no! I thought you might need help with some innocent or stuff who didn't have the destiny to die, but this is unacceptable. It's personal gain", she yelled and crossed her arms.

"But, please, it's out fault he died, he shouldn't have, he shouldn't be punished for our mistakes. We knew we did things wrong when he was alive but that's no reason he should suffer in death", Paige pleaded and looked at the angel with desperation in her eyes.

That seemed to ring a bell to her. She put her head to the side and looked at them in thought. "Is that Chris Halliwell we're talking about? Suicide, 'bout two weeks ago?", she asked.

"Yes", Phoebe said in hope that the girl would understand now. "Please, if you knew him you know he's a good person and he deserves to be in heaven just like anyone else, even more than that."

The angel just snorted. "You know I can't believe you witches. I mean you have a huge advantage to normal people because you know that after death the souls aren't lost. No one else has this knowledge. I mean they don't even know that there are other planes, so you should be content with what you have but noooo…. You need to manipulate the setting! I'm not helping you on this."

Tears started streaming down Piper's face again. "He … please, just", she started and sobbed.

"No, I won't do anything. I mean seriously, you weren't there for him in life when he really needed you, but now that he's dead you won't stop stalking his soul? Live him in peace for god's sake, what's so hard to get about that?", the girl yelled and glared at all of them. That hit a nerve. Because it was true.

"That's what we're trying to do, leave him in peace. But if he's in hell he can't have peace, so we want to give him the opportunity to have peace, is that so hard to understand?", Paige yelled back while she was starting to cry again herself.

"It's none of your business where he is or what happens to him! You stopped having the right to have anything to do with him the instant he drew his last breath, lying under a tree, alone, no one caring for him. You left him back then. You could've saved him. I know that, on the list his name wasn't really written black up until the last seconds because if you had noticed it you still could've saved him, but you didn't.", she shouted at them furiously.

The sisters wanted to reply though they didn't know what to say but the angel wasn't finished yet. She turned to Leo and pierced him with an icy glare. "And what about you, the elder? I know that elders can sense when their charges are in pain. And you're son was in pain. Where were you? Why didn't you come? Did you even care when you noticed? Or were you too busy doing elder stuff when he died? You should've noticed it long before it was too late, but you didn't."

Turning back to the others she continued, "None of you did for that matter. And now, now that everything that you could've done is nothing but a missed chance, now where you have absolutely no impact on what's happening to him, now you care? Now you have the incredible arrogance to say you want to save him? You were the ones who let him die, so you can not save him!", she boomed and glared at all of them. She had put a lot of emotion into this, even though she normally didn't express them. She realized that even after 8 years in this job the fate of her assigned souls was still touching her deeply, and seeing those people die still hurt her. Actually she had her own personal issues that went into that, but she didn't want to think about it.

The others in the room looked at her stunned. They seemed to have shrunk a lot at her yelling, because it was so painfully true. Every single word was true. Somehow seeing them so miserable gave her a deep satisfaction. It was their fault he now shared the same fate as her, seeing people, children die every day and not being able to do something about it. She didn't want anyone to have to do that and she had been so sorry for Chris when she had led him to his new destiny.

It was right they were feeling bad. She knew if she told them he wasn't in hell they would only be relieved and that wasn't what she wanted, so she said nothing about it.

"Well, I'll leave now. The affairs of death are none of your business. Stay out of it", she commanded in a cold voice and with that she left the room.

The inhabitants of the manor could do nothing but stare at the spot where the furious girl had just been standing.

7777777777777777777777777777

In the next week the manor became a very quiet place. All of their efforts to do anything to better Chris's situation turned out to be worth nothing. They had tired to summon the angel of death again, but this time she didn't even show up.

Leo had tried to get help from the other Elders, but they couldn't help him. For once they understood the situation and agreed that Chris shouldn't be in hell, but they simply didn't have any power about the placement of dead people in afterlife. To their credit they had tried. They had seen that Chris would have had an important destiny to fulfill, so they tried to talk to those responsible, but they didn't get any answers not even where he was now.

The fact that no one except for Penny had really said he was in hell was a little comfort, but not much, because it was obvious, wherever he was, he was not in a happy place.

They had summoned Patty again, this time without Penny because no one had wanted to see their grandmother after her latest behavior.

Patty had told them all she knew. She had told them about the rule "Those who end their own lives will never find peace of mind" That didn't say hell per se, but still it meant wherever he was he was being punished and that made every one of them feel so bad.

Wyatt on the other hand was hardly ever there just like before. He seemed to have no problem with his brother's demise which disturbed his family on many levels. But since he was hardly ever around they had no chance to talk to him.

Paige hadn't told them about the time where he had orbed Chris' stuff away because she didn't want to think about it.

Piper hovered around the house like a ghost. She hardly ate or slept and only kept going in circles or wandering about the house aimlessly. She just stared into nothingness most of the time and didn't talk a lot. The others were really worried about this kind of behavior and tried to talk to her but they could hardly reach her within her small world of self-loathing and self-blaming.

There wasn't any laughter in the manor anymore.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Chris transported himself to a small alley where his next assignment would be killed. He had studied the clipboard. A four-year old boy who was perfectly healthy but who would be murdered soon.

Chris felt so sorry for this child and wished he could do anything to help him or any of the others for that matter. But when he had arrived at where he was staying now when he had nothing to do they had explained to him that they couldn't stop death.

One of the other angels had told him it was best not to be affected by the death of the others. It was better not to care than to do so and go crazy. He had tried not to worry so much about them but it hadn't worked. How could he not be touched when a mother or a father desperately clutched on their child who had died so long before its time? How could he remain unaffected when he saw a small girl yelling for her twin sister knowing she would never receive an answer from her again?

No he couldn't pretend not to care, not even to himself. This way he always felt himself on the verge of tears when yet another innocent life had been ended, but he was rather feeling uncomfortable than to have a heart of stone. He had decided that he could only properly help the souls to move on, if he was feeling something. That made him seem like a friend to them. If he knew what they were feeling and was sorry for them it was easier for them to accept than if a robot like guy was just throwing them off in afterlife without any explanation.

He had also adapted the habit of looking for dead relatives of the children before he left them so they had someone who could help them to understand and to accept.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he envied these angels of death who took the souls of people who simply died of infirmity. Those accepted their death a lot easier and where usually at peace with the world before dying. So it wasn't as hard to help them move on.

He on the other hand was in the children department. The reason was quite obvious, he was only fourteen years old and he wouldn't age anymore and it would be unsuitable for a child to pick up the elderly. They would feel as if they weren't taken seriously, and it was a lot easier for a child to trust someone who wasn't so far away in age of them, than to trust some adult.

But witnessing the death of children was even more painful than to witness those of adults. Because when he saw these children, he saw their potential, their possible future that was now going to be denied to them. It was just so unfair.

But there was nothing he could do.

Except for easing their pain and helping them to get over the fear of dying. And he was determined to do it as good as he was able to.

He looked around the alley. It was completely deserted. He looked at the time that was noted on his clipboard and then at his watch. In ten minutes the boy would be here and murdered. He could again feel the horrible feeling of how unfair it was. What kind of monster did someone have to be to murder a four year old? He couldn't imagine.

When he heard a scream he looked up. A girl about 8 ran into the alley only to find it had no exit. A small boy followed her. It was the boy Chris was here for. When he looked closer in the alley he saw another figure hovering nearby. Angelina, the angel of death who had led him to be one of them, too. She just looked at him with a face stone and then looked to the ground. He knew she was holding back tears. Her gaze followed the girl and by then both of them knew these children were both going to die.

An energy ball was thrown at the two of them from the entrance of the alley. It missed the children, but the girl screamed again and the boy started to cry. Both of them were scared for their life.

And it would end very soon.

Both angels of death turned around to see who the monster was that was going to cause the death of both the kids. When they saw a tall, muscular blonde man enter Chris' blood almost froze.

Wyatt.

He held an athame in one hand and an energy ball in the other. He walked towards the children slowly, like a lion having cornered his prey. They were both pressing their backs against the back wall and sobbing scared. Wyatt was grinning at them in such an evil way that Chris had the strong desire to blow him up.

But he couldn't. He didn't have any wiccan powers anymore. All he could do now was watch. And that made him more angry now than it ever had. He had to stand back while his own brother was killing innocents and could do nothing about it.

But the fact that Wyatt was killing innocents was not a big surprise to Chris. Wyatt had always been evil, and Chris had always known. He had suffered from this often enough to know. Wyatt invited demons to their room when Chris had still been alive and had forced him to keep quiet about it, with all sorts of blackmailing he could think of. He had told him he would kill innocents if Chris said something and of course, he hadn't wanted that. Chris always believed that what happened to him didn't matter as long as no innocents were involved.

And now Wyatt was right here, killing innocents before his eyes. Even though he had no idea Chris was there. Angelina seemed to be as furious as he was. A guy keeping up the appearance of being a good witch who was secretly killing innocents was just despicable. And this twisted smile on his lips was just disgusting.

"I am truly sorry, but you've seen things that would get me into a lot of trouble if they were public", Wyatt said and let the energy ball in his hand hop up and down absentmindedly.

"We… we promise not to tell anyone, we won't, please, don't", the girl begged through her sobs and got down to her knees with so much fear in her eyes that it broke Chris' heart.

"Sorry, I can't take that chance", Wyatt said in an uncaring tone, as if he was talking about the weather. Then, without a warning, he threw the energy ball at the girl who screamed and was vanquished into a pile of ashes. The boy screamed and stared at the spot where his older sister had just been.

Chris saw the spirit emerging of the body and he saw Angelina waving her hand to the girl's spirit and disappearing with her to the ghostly plane.

Now he saw Wyatt walking closer to the boy who was sobbing uncontrollably. He tried to think of a way, any way, to save him. In his head the words replayed themselves, telling him he was totally powerless. _You can't stop death_

He heard the boys scream and he saw Wyatt stabbing the athame into the small child's body, drinving the blade ever deeper at least ten times when the boy was already dead. He saw the sick smile on his brothers face.

Right then a new thought struck him. _He couldn't stop death._

But he could bring it 

7777777777777777777777

Paige was sitting on the couch in the living room, desperately trying to get her mind off things. She had no work at magic school left and there was no demon to vanquish. She tried desperately not to think about Chris' situation because it was just too painful for her.

She tried to focus on the magazine she was reading, but then she realized she had read one sentence at least 6 times and still had no idea what it said. With a sigh she put the journal down and tried to clear her mind a little.

She knew it didn't do Chris any good if they spent all their time grieving over him, but she didn't want him to be forgotten in death like he had been in live. She felt a tear entering her eyes again as she once again thought of what beautiful life he could have had if not for the fact that they had caused his death.

She was distracted however by the sound of someone orbing in. She looked up in the hope it would be Leo, who was out again trying to find any way to help Chris or at least to find out where he was.

The person she saw however was a lot more unpleasant than what she had expected.

It was her nephew, the one she couldn't stand anymore.

She had been avoiding him ever since she had slapped him in his room. She didn't feel guilty or anything, the bastard had clearly deserved it. The true reason she was keeping away from him was the sick way he had tried to turn her on. The way he had most obviously shown his very, very sick attraction to her that she didn't even want to think about.

But now he was standing right next to the couch and looking at her.

Her eyes however were fixed on the object he held in his left hand. A bloody athame.

"What's that?", she asked warily and tried to bigger the distance between her and him.,

"What? Oh!", he said. He hadn't even noticed he had still held it in his hand after killing that annoying little brat and his sister. With a quick thought he orbed it away along with the blood that still stuck to his fingers.

"Did you orb that to pacific ocean?", Paige asked with disgust in her voice.

Wyatt smiled, "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

Paige didn't respond. She didn't want to spent anytime with this psychopath and tried to get to the point.

"What do you want?", she asked him and made no secret of the despise she had for her older nephew.

But his reaction scared her. He stepped closer to her and with the same twisted smile he had worn two weeks ago when he had tried to make her sleep with him, he looked at her body closely, apparently liking what he saw.

Paige had never realized how tall and muscular her nephew actually was, but now it hit her very clearly. When he stood over her, she suddenly felt very small and scared. He took a breath, enjoying her uncomforted state.

"What I want", he said, grabbing her wrist, "Is you"

And with that he orbed himself and his very scared aunt out of the manor.

77777777777777777777777777777

Chris now entered an underworld cave. He was still furious about Wyatt and frustrated about not being able to help the little boy.

He had gotten a new assignment way too soon to help the boy all the way, but he had talked to Angelina who was taking care of the boy's sister and she was on her way to find some relatives of them. That way he could take care of his new assignment.

He hadn't even bothered to look at the clipboard yet, because he was still too lost in thought. He wasn't certain if he could just use his abilities as Angel of Death to take Wyatt's soul to hell. It would definitely be a good deed, he would rid the world off Wyatt's evilness and save thousands of innocents to come. Because there was no way in hell Wyatt would ever turn good again. He had been evil ever since Chris could remember, though less evil, but evil nonetheless.

But it wasn't as easy. It was definitely against the rules, but he knew if he explained the situation to his supervisor he would be allowed to do it. The problem was, that you couldn't just take a soul out of a mood. If the body wasn't in some state of injury that made it easier to separate soul and body it was almost impossible to take, especially when it came to such a strong person as Wyatt.

Chris hated all this. He needed to do something before the world suffered too much, but at the same time he couldn't because he had no way to physically impact the real world. So he could not take Wyatt's soul. He was completely powerless and that was just so frustrating.

He took a deep breath and tried to focus. He had a new assignment, probably another small child and he needed to be concentrated on the task and do his best to make the soul find peace. If he couldn't do anything good, the least he could do was do his job properly and to help the children who were dying.

From somewhere in the back of the cave he heard a scream. Sounded female. He sighed and looked at his clipboard. He was pretty certain the scream he had just heard belonged to his assignment.

He was startled when he read the age.

41

He was working in the children's division why the hell did he get someone who was forty-one?

He looked at the clipboard if it was really his assignment, and found that it was. Then he read the name and the world seemed to stop for him.

In sudden realization he ran towards the corner where he had heard the scream from and froze when he saw what was happening there. He was so shocked that he let go of the clipboard which fell to the floor with a loud noise that was inaudible to everyone but him.

"She's your aunt!", he screamed before he realized no one heard him. He saw his brother doing things to his aunt that relatives should never do to each other. He saw him doing things no one should ever do to anyone.

And he heard her scream, he saw her struggle. He knew she was in pain but there was absolutely nothing he could do.

And to his feet lay the evidence that she would not have a normal life again after Wyatt was finished with her.

He tried to think of something, anything he could do, but there was nothing. Seeing his aunt there made his heart break and seeing Wyatt made him sick. Again he felt so terribly powerless. Now he was certain that his fate was the worst punishment there could be for suicide. Having to watch it all.

He didn't want this happening to Paige, or to anyone. But in his mind the doomful words were replaying themselves over and over again.

_You can't stop death…_

77777777777777777777777777

A/N: Great, here I am, having finished updates for both my stories and now I can't log in! This is driving me crazy! Aaarrrgh!

Anyway, I don't have time for personal thanks right now, I'll try to do it at the end of the next chapter, but now is not the best time for this.

I know this chapter is shorter than the average for this story, but I had to do this cliffhanger. I hope you like it grins evilly

TBC….


	5. Discoveries

Ignored

Chapter 5 – Discoveries

A/N: I realized I didn't point it out sufficiently, this is the original future, I don't like to write about the changed one.

Another thing, I took some of Wyatt's thoughts a little out of my other story, "The terror inside my mind", but since no one reads that one, I figured it was ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and rambling about that fact for pages will not change it.

777777777777777777777777

He turned his head, unable to look at the horrible abuse any further. He looked down and to his feet he saw the clipboard he had dropped shortly ago. His hand was shaking as he picked it up and looked at the time of death that was always noted in the left column.

He took a deep breath and looked at his watch. Only twenty minutes until his aunt's life was ended. He stared breathlessly at the seconds fading on his watch, each closing on to his aunt's death. This wasn't fair. She was a good person, it wasn't her time yet, she was only 41. _Is fourteen an age to die?_, a voice in his head asked but he chose to ignore it. This was not about him it was about Aunt Paige.

After some endless minutes Wyatt seemed to have finally got what he wanted. He left the part of the cave with a very, very sick grin and left Paige behind, lying on the bed he had been using, naked, sobbing into the pillow. He had apparently found joy in beating her, too, she had bruises everywhere. The sight of his aunt so helpless pushed tears into Chris' eyes. And he really couldn't believe his brother. How could he possibly do something as horrible as this? But in the man that had just walked away from the scene of his heinous crime he saw nothing left of the nice boy he had grown up with. This man was a cold-blooded murderer, someone who did the unthinkable to his own aunt.

When he saw her lying alone he desperately tried of a way to comfort her, to ease her pain, to stop her fate from happening, but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't help her and he couldn't stop anything from happening. She didn't deserve to die. She should live a happy and nice life but now this was ending, by the hands of the boy she had proudly changed the diapers for once. Ended by the one she had always smothered with love and affection. And it meant absolutely nothing to him…

Just about ten minutes later Wyatt returned looking even more pleased with himself. In his hand he held an athame. One that Chris recognized. He had used it in the morning to kill the little innocent boy with. Wyatt lifted it over his head and…

7777777777777777777777

Paige felt so unbelievably horrible. Every inch of her body hurt and burned after her nephew's violation of her. She felt as if she couldn't move, she just clutched unto the pillow and sobbed, so many emotions fighting to get the best of her.

All the time she had tried to deny it, all the time she had tried to believe he was just in some teenage phase or something but now she was certain, this wasn't a phase, it was pure evil.

She could hardly get a clear thought, her mind spinning around the event. She desperately tried to get the image out of her head, his face while doing it, the sick pleasure and satisfaction evident in his features, the way he was laughing at her useless attempts to fight him off.

How could something like this had become of him? What had happened to her cute little nephew the eight-year old blonde trying to finally manage to ride a bike after having orbed all his life, the three-year old with chocolate stains all over his face who was giggling happily after finally having discovered how to open the cookie jar. There were so many happy memories with him, but now they were all being eradicated by the sick monster she had seen now.

Another tear streamed down her cheek when she thought of her words some weeks before. _"I wish you were the one dead and not Chris"_ , she had yelled at Wyatt and now her words became even more true than they had already been. Chris had been such a warm-hearted person, always thinking of others first before he thought of himself, ever harming a soul and they had treated him as if he was nothing, not worth of their attention. They had hurt him so much and had cared for the emotionless monster that was here instead. She wanted him back. She had loved him always just hadn't showed it, which turned out to be a huge mistake. And now he was dead and she had got Wyatt instead. Oh her life would be so nice had it been the other way around.

She looked down at herself. She felt so dirty and unclean that she was being sick of herself. Was it her fault? Had she somehow encouraged him to do so? Oh these thoughts were making her head spin and she tried to clear her mind of everything but every time the horrible came flooding back in her mind. That her body was hurting was also not helping the process of not thinking about all this.

She was just trying to think of something, anything to keep her mind occupied with, any way to avoid thinking about this, when Wyatt came back to her sight.

The look he wore on his face was not that of pleasure and satisfaction anymore, instead he looked at her with a stone hard face. He walked closer and she saw an athame in his right hand.

_How much worse can it get_, she asked herself.

He lifted the knife over his head and the sick grin returned. She held up her hands in a futile attempt to shield herself from his attack, but when she felt the cold metal sinking into her body she screamed in agony.

He didn't stop there. Her scream even seemed to encourage him further. He stabbed again and again and she felt the shooting pain of every bit of it. She tried to defend herself but it was no use, he was a lot stronger than she was.

Her mind started spinning, she felt her control of her body slipping away and a welcome darkness surrounded her.

It only lasted for some seconds though. She felt a weird sensation running through her body and somehow the pain she had been vanished. She didn't exactly feel better, it didn't feel like being healed when the pain was replaced by a warm tingly feeling, but as if the pain was just gone.

She opened her eyes again and screamed when she saw Wyatt still standing over the bed with a broad grin on his face. He kept on stabbing her, but she didn't feel a thing of it.

In sudden realization she looked down at her body and lifted her hand. It was translucent.

Before she could even think about what this meant she saw another translucent hand grab hers. Suddenly the environment seemed to change. Wyatt and her own body vanished before her sight and the room seemed to have different colors, somehow more bluish and less colorful.

But that didn't get her attention that much. Instead she looked up to see who the hand that was still holding hers belonged to.

And it was the person she had least expected on earth. Thousand thoughts and emotions seemed to invade her head at once and she couldn't really process any of them.

So she followed her first instinct and did the thing that popped into her mind firstly.

She pulled him close and hugged him so tightly he would've had trouble breathing if he hadn't been dead. She just couldn't believe it, her little nephew, the one she had missed so dearly right here, right in front of her.

She patted his back trying to convince herself he was really there and she didn't dream some kind of dream.

In her completely overwhelmed state she tried to express everything she wanted to tell him right now, but instead she just babbled incomprehensible things. She wanted to say how sorry she was, how much she loved him and missed him, how much his mother loved and missed him, how they were all so sorry how it was their fault, but saying everything at once was hard.

Chris hardly understood anything she said. Something about being sorry and love he got, but nothing more and he didn't really get the context. But he was more startled at his aunt's reaction to his presence. Her nephew had just done the most horrible things to her and the only thing she thought about was hugging the other one?

She didn't want to let go ever. They had all not cared enough for him and she didn't want to make this mistake again. But after some time of her senseless babble he pulled away and looked at her with a very confused face.

"Aunt Paige? After what Wyatt just did the first thing you do is hug the angel of death?", he asked. Spoken aloud this sounded even sillier than it already did in his head.

She finally seemed to gain a little composure and took a deep breath. She tried to sort her thoughts. Then she looked at him again and said, "I'm so sorry for everything, we all are, you have to believe that, we love you, we didn't mean to hurt you the way we did, I know there's no excuse and everything. And then penny said you were in hell and we tried to save you but we couldn't get anyone to do something and we had no idea what to do and…", Paige rambled without really making any pauses. It was more clear than her babbling before, but still Chris really had to concentrate to keep up with her.

And he realized what she was talking about. He began to shake involuntarily, and he tried not to listen to her. He didn't want to go where Paige's words were taking him. Ever since his death he had tried to concentrate on what he was doing and had done his best not to think of what had caused all this. He totally refused to face all these emotions and bad memories.

And them being sorry was totally not helping. They hadn't cared at all about him when he was alive. And now that he was dead they cared? Did he kill himself to get their attention? No he hadn't.

But what had he not had in life to earn their attention and why did they give him their attention when he wasn't around anymore to enjoy it? This simply wasn't fair. Not fair of them but also not fair of the rest of the world.

Paige kept on rambling until she realized Chris wasn't really listening to her. Now why would he? They had let him down and it was just natural that he didn't want to hear her excuses. She looked at him "Chris, please, listen to me…", she started but he held his hand up to stop her.

He looked at her and said, "Please, I don't want to talk about it" It was just then that she realized that his eyes were red and apparently thinking about the situation caused him emotional pain. She stopped herself. "Ok", she simply replied and looked down.

"Let's get out of here", Chris said and grabbed her hand without waiting for an answer. He just didn't want to stay in this creepy cave that was somehow even creepier in the ghostly plane than in the human world. Of course in this place in the ghostly plane the horrible abuse hadn't happened but the surrounding came close enough to the one in Wyatt's cave so It was probably best for Paige not to stick around for too long, because now that he had stopped her from thinking about one topic she would definitely think of the other one, that was even more current then the first one.

So he transported both of them to the first place he could think of.

"It's beautiful here", was Paige's first comment when they rematerialized in a nice green meadow with lots of trees that looked somehow like a park. Little did she know that this was the place where Chris had died, but he didn't really care, it was a nice place and in the ghostly plane the body wasn't there. For a moment he thought about it. Paige knew what he had done so his body was probably not lying at this place in any plane anyway.

But Paige didn't seem to know what was so special about this place and he was happy about this. This was still a peaceful place after all.

He didn't say anything to her. Not because he didn't like her, but because he had absolutely no idea what was best to say in this situation. These things didn't happen on a daily basis after all.

"Are you ok?", he asked her hesitantly after a while of silence.

She looked at him and tried not to show how hurt she was and what she was feeling. She didn't know why she wanted to hide her feelings herself. Maybe because she didn't really know what to feel yet. She nodded but she couldn't help some tears rolling down her face.

Chris apparently sensed that she was holding back and looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "You can talk to me", he said and put a hand on her shoulder. He could hardly even imagine what she was feeling. She looked at him gratefully and her tears started to stream faster. She sobbed and said, "I just don't know what to think. How could he do this? Why? How did he become this monster?" she leaned on his shoulder and sobbed while he patted her back. She was really going through something very hard right now.

"And I can't believe I'm dead", she whispered with another sob. Then suddenly a thought struck her. She looked at him in disbelief, as she remembered what he had said some minutes ago. "Angel of Death?", she asked and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Uh… well… yeah", he replied shyly. He really didn't want to explain the details and tried not to give a direct answer.

"but how", she asked breathlessly. She didn't understand this at all.

"Not so important", Chris said, carefully avoiding to tell. Because he had no idea if he could keep his composure if he told her. He didn't know if he could tell her about all the emotions, about the hard time he had, if he could stop himself from making her feel even worse by knowing were he had gotten once he started talking, so he didn't.

But then he realized that Paige was desperately trying to avoid the topic Wyatt and what he had done to her. But Chris just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

So they both stayed silent…

77777777777777777777777777777

As Wyatt orbed into the main parlor he began to think what he had done might've been a bad idea. Not the orbing, he always did that when his mother or aunts, oh no, now it was "aunt", singular were around, even though he liked shimmering a lot better.

But the problem was what he had done with his not-so-alive-anymore aunt. He didn't regret what he had done. He had enjoyed this very much, he had loved every second of it. He always loved to be superior if it was in magic or in love and the way she had been struggling underneath him had given him an indescribable feeling that was almost as if he was stoned or something. This feeling was just worth everything. And he still had a huge grin of his face. He was the most powerful. Not even a Charmed One was any match for him, he could do everything he wanted with her and she had no choice but to obey.

But after what he had done he had of course not had any other choice but to kill her. That had also been a fun thing to do. He didn't know why, but he like the feeling of warm blood flooding over his fingers, the feeling of ending a life with his own hands was almost as good as the feeling of superiority to everyone he usually had when forcing women to be his toy to do everything he wanted. The feeling of control.

That was again not something he regretted but he doubted that it had been an intelligent thing to do. Not the killing, but the part before. He would've done it anyway sometimes, his attraction to her had always been so strong and as he was the one with ultimate power he could of course do anything he wanted.

The point was. It might've been a stupid thing to do now. He should've waited a while until he was really ready to take on the Charmed Ones. In his plans the time were he would take them out would be the time he finally exposed himself, the time where he would take everything over.

His plans for this were extensive and pointed to the very detail. He had spent the last two years organizing the underworld to serve him. He had something most demons who had tried that didn't have. He had intelligence. The other demons had always wanted to diplay their power what was eventually their downfall.

He had taken over control very subtly, no one except for him knew everything about his intentions and plans, which was a good strategy in his eyes, because in the demon world he could trust no one. In fact he couldn't trust anyone in the mortal world either, but that didn't exactly matter for his plans. No demon really had any idea what was going on, or why they were suddenly starting to get order and were forced to comply. Some higher level demons of who he knew they wouldn't talk knew more than others, but he was always extremely careful with providing information because if for example the Charmed Ones knew he was behind this, they would not be too happy.

The reorganization of the underworld was a lot better than anything that had ever been there before. He was very proud of that. No demon or Darklighter or whatever other creature was left out and no one could escape from becoming one of his subordinates.

He had a big bang planned for when he would be exposing himself. He would not only expose himself as ruler of the underworld to the magical people, but to everyone. The first thing to do when he started the action was to get rid of the Tribunal and then of the cleaners.

And then he would expose magic to the world.

He knew the risks, he knew his aunt that he never met had died to protect this secret, but he believed people only did it wrong. If the mortals feared magic they would not dare to offend those who practiced it. And even if they would dare, they could easily be eliminated as a warning to others.

That way he wouldn't just rule the Underworld or the magical world but the entire world. He would essentially have control of the entire planet and even more. He would be the ultimate power everywhere. And that was his dream.

But of course once the Charmed Ones knew what he was up to they would try to stop him. He couldn't afford them standing in his way. They were the most powerful source of good magic and a factor to be calculated with. He didn't exactly know, if he could take it on with all three of them but he didn't have the desire to try. He had planned to get them out of the way when he was ready for everything.

Now was not that time.

He didn't have everyone in their position for the grand attack yet and he needed to be ready if he wanted to get this over fast. He didn't mind having a big war on his hands or something, because it was clear if there was one, he would win it, the problem was, it would definitely cost a lot of lives and that would mean he would have less people to rule. That wasn't that important an argument, and he knew it was silly, but he wanted to have the world rather intact when he took it over.

Now he had killed Paige. This had some advantages, he would not have the risk of taking on the power of three anymore, but the problem was, his other aunt and mother would know what he had done and what he was up to, he didn't want that to happen, because he knew the Charmed Ones were quite creative witches and if they knew they might figure out a way to reunite.

Unless of course they didn't know who had killed her.

Yeah, that was a good idea. He could just act as if nothing was wring and it wasn't him who killed her. Pretending that was quite easy, he had pretended to be on their side for over 10 years now.

That thought made him smile. Just then his mother entered the hall and asked, "What you're smiling about? And are you going to stay in the hallway forever?" She seemed to slowly begin to think a little less about her younger son's demise and was in a mood that didn't really fit the description "good" but it was not like it was bad either.

Wyatt then realized he had been so lost in thought he had stood in the hall for over twenty minutes. He quickly responded, "Just thought something nice."

Piper shrugged and went to the living room. "By the way, have you seen Paige?", she asked him. "She wanted to clean the kitchen today but she hasn't shown up yet", she added while she absentmindedly fingered the leaves of a potted plant on the table. Anything to keep her mind occupied.

"No I haven't", Wyatt answered and looked at the plant curiously.

"Could you sense for her?", she asked and looked at him as he picked up a bug off the leave and threw it on the floor.

"You know, I'm not that good at sensing", he replied shyly. He wanted to avoid a situation where he would need to sense for her because his sensing would obviously be spoiled by him already knowing where she was.

Piper stared at him. He didn't realize why for a moment, but then he remembered he had said something like this a little before she and dad had found Chris' corpse. Not wanting to upset her he added, "But I'll try"

He needed to be very careful with this, he couldn't be too unhelpful because that would make them suspicious but he also couldn't be too helpful, because that would be too much out of the ordinary and make them suspicious, too. This was really a complicated game to play.

_You have no one to blame but yourself_, a voice somewhere in the back of his mind said. _And of course that bitch for being so sexy…_

He had to keep himself from grinning and closed his eyes. He let his whitelighter senses reach out in search for her. He didn't even know if he could find her, but it didn't hurt to try. He even scanned that particular cave but he didn't pick up anything. Perfect.

He opened his eyes again and said, "sorry I can't find her" That wasn't really true but it was not a real lie either.

As he said that Piper got a very bad feeling in her stomach. This was just way to familiar in a very bad way. It had started the exact same way on the day when… _No_, she tried to calm herself.

This couldn't be like that, it wouldn't be. At least she hoped so.

"Paige", she called out, despite the fact she had done so quite many times before on that day. And like the other times nothing happened at all. Piper tried to suppress the nervousness she was feeling and called, "Leo"

He immediately orbed down. She hadn't talked to him a lot ever since what happened, but she had the feeling he hadn't gone up there ever since they found Chris. This made Piper really sad because when Chris had been alive he had always been there, now he was here and Chris wasn't around anymore. But Leo wouldn't be here if Chris was here. This was such an unfair situation for her son. It was just unfair.

She tried not to think about it when she felt tears well up in her eyes once again and instead focused on the topic at hand. "Would you please sense for Paige?", she asked in a casual tone to mask her fears.

He looked at her surprised but did what she asked. He, too, felt an unwelcome familiarity of this situation. When he reached out with his mind he expected to find her fast as he usually did, but he didn't pick her up. This made him nervous because ever since he became an elder his sensing ability had grown ever more sophisticated, and since he had that special whitelighter charge bond with the sisters he even picked them up when they were in the underworld nowadays but now there was nothing.

He concentrated harder just like he had done about a month ago. After endless seconds that felt like hours to him he finally got something. The signal was weaker as usual, but at least it was there. But he had been able to pick up Chris after his death, too.

"I got her", he said and tried to push the implications of this aside.

"Oh thank god", Piper said relieved. Probably everything was fine with her sister. It had to be. She didn't know if she could deal with yet another death in the family now and she had absolutely no desire to find out.

"Uh well I'll go upstairs", Wyatt said, hoping he could get back to his preparations now that he had pretended to help.

"No, you're coming with us", Piper said in a firm tone, just for the sake of disagreement.

He looked at her in surprise but then shrugged, "Whatever you say"

Piper grabbed Leo's hand and he orbed them both down. Wyatt waited carefully to orb after them so he wouldn't raise suspicion if he got there before them, since he wasn't supposed to know where Paige was.

77777777777777777777777777777777

They rematerialized in the Underworld cave Wyatt had used to have his fun in.

Piper was startled by the darkness and her eyes needed some seconds to adjust to it. When they had finally adapted she could see some candles standing around some four poster bed at the far side of the cave. Since there was no light anywhere else Piper started to go there.

She had to admit, when they had orbed in this place her insecurity had gotten a big boost. What would Paige be doing in some Underworld cave? This obviously meant something was wrong.

While she was continuing to go there she saw something. The white sheets were covered in blood and someone was lying on the bed, motionless.

Piper almost felt her heart stop when she saw that. She prayed to some invisible force, _Please let it not be Paige, please let her be ok_.

Her prayers weren't heard.

She started to run, having the urge to check what it was and she noticed Leo running beside her, being as worried as she was. When she got there her world was once again shattered to pieces, even though she hadn't even rebuilt it yet.

There she was, her baby sister, covered in blood, her own blood with many wounds on her front. She was entirely naked and bruises in certain places told Piper something she couldn't believe.

"No", she whispered and tears began streaming down her face. "Not again"

She fell to her knees in front of the bed and started crying. She was shaking all over. She couldn't believe this all. What kind of monster would do this to her? To anyone?

Little did she know that this monster was standing right behind her, grinning at his mothers reaction.

Leo felt paralyzed. Without having real control he reached out his hands and held them over her body in the hope she might wake up if he healed her, but he knew it was too late. The golden glow had absolutely no effect on his sister-in-law and when he let his hands sink down his legs gave up their support of his and he found himself kneeling next to his wife.

His mind felt unable to process this. Someone had done the most horrible things to her and didn't even have the respect to cover her with something or take her somewhere but to leave her lying here like this. And he started crying, too. Another family member had left them.

Wyatt on the other hand thought some very different things. He examined the pattern of the wounds and was a little angry at himself. It looked so random. He had tried to do some pattern like a circle, of even a triquetra, but the bitch had struggled too much for him to concentrate on the pattern.

But then a thought crossed his mind. Why not practice, to improve his aim? He looked at the back of his mother who was totally breaking down beside the bed. She was totally defenseless and it would definitely be easier to take on with the power of one afterwards…

7777777777777777777777777777777

Chris and Paige had not talked a lot. She had just sobbed on his shoulder and he had tried to find some soothing words. No one deserved what had happened to her and he felt so very sorry. He felt even more sorry than for his other charges somehow because they hadn't suffered this violation like she had. And not by the hands of their own nephew.

But when he was just beginning to think what to do now he saw his clipboard appearing beside him. He had left it in the cave without even thinking about it, but it appearing now meant he had a new charge to take care of.

He didn't want to leave her now, he knew she needed him, and in some way he needed her, too. Somehow, even though he would never admit it, her being sorry for how they had treated him gave him a little comfort. He knew he needed to talk to her, he wanted, needed to understand and he wasn't ready yet. But if he took over a new charge he would maybe never get the answers he needed. Something inside his soul desperately wanted to know why they hadn't cared, it needed to know if they hated him or something, but he couldn't ask these questions yet. If he let her go to the afterlife now, he knew he would probably not see her again.

Angrily he picked up the clipboard and glanced at the name.

What he read would have made his heart stop if it still had been beating. Shocked he dropped the clipboard in denial. No, this couldn't be true, it just had to be a bad dream, some crazy nightmare.

But it was no dream. There, in the line of the victims name, in black ink stood the words.

Piper Wyatt-Halliwell 

777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I hope this is cliffhanger enough to keep you guys on.

Personal thanks for those reviews that need them.

Teal-lover: Oh I thought I had already said that, it is the original future, otherwise Wyatt wouldn't be so bad.

Charmedtomeetyou: Creative, I have to say that! Lol This was a really funny review

Yaoifanboy: Yeah I think Paige is the best sister, too and Chris is my absolute favourite character on the show. Being mean to them is the way I show my affection ;)

Melissa-p: well I always try to make mean cliffhangers so the people keep on reading. But I guess this one doesn't make you feel any better, or does it?

Nikki14u: Oh I'm very flattered that you like the story, because I'm a huge fan of your stories. It really means a lot to me that you like it. (Oh I sound like such a suck-up, don't I? Well it's true)

Phoebe x-15: Hab wahrscheinlich dieses mal ein bisschen lange gebraucht zum updaten, aber ich hoffe du magst das Kapitel. Ob Chris noch ruhe und frieden findet… mal schaun ;)


	6. Living in the nightmare

Ignored

Chapter 6 – Living in the nightmare

A/N: I looooooove the statistics feature has now. (Did it have it before? I just realized it was there. It made me realize I have far more readers than I know, because there are quite some people who put one of my stories on their story alert or myself on their author alert.

I'm really flattered by that, and I want to thank everyone who did that, and considers me worthy of being watched. I hope I don't disappoint you.

But it would really mean a lot to me, if those of you who have this story in their favorites or their story alert left a review on this chapter, because it is most likely going to be the last one of this fic and I'd like to hear your thoughts on this.

Yeah, that's true, I know now what the end of this fic will be like, I'm just not certain if I should finish it with this chapter, or split the last part in two. Although I think I'm gonna keep it together. I actually already know the last sentence, just need to fill the gap in between.

There might be a sequel. If this is really the end, please tell me if you think it's a good idea to do a sequel or not and give a reason. It would really help me to figure that out. (It's most likely I'm going to do it anyway, but you would really help me if you told me what you think about it)

Disclaimer: And still in the last chapter Charmed does not belong to me. I think we should all open a bottle of champagne to celebrate this fic's last disclaimer. I own nothing and that doesn't make me happy, but I'm telling you anyway, cause I am such an honorable person.

7777777777777777777777777777777

While he was staring at the clipboard that was just telling him yet another member of his family had to die seconds seemed to stretch into hours.

Suddenly he felt very cold. This couldn't all be true. It was just so unfair. After everything the Charmed Ones had done two of them were going to die on the same day? Despite all their efforts evil would still prevail? This was just so wrong.

"What's that?", Paige asked as she saw him staring at the clipboard. She was worried because her nephew seemed to be really shocked at first and when he thought about it downright desperate.

Chris couldn't get himself to say it out loud. So instead he just swallowed and showed her the clipboard.

For a few seconds Paige didn't really understand what it meant. But then it made sense. It was where the Angels of Death got their information on the people who were to die. And when she saw the name her world, too, stopped spinning very suddenly.

"But… does that mean…?", she stuttered, unable to say out loud what this all meant.

He just nodded. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he was determined not to give in. It was his own fault he could do nothing to help any of them, so he needed to deal with it. But it was simply not fair that they were paying the price for his actions. And as childish as it sounded, and as illogical as it seemed, since she had never really cared for him and was one of the reasons he was in this situation now, he simply didn't want his mommy to die.

"But… what can we do?", Paige asked hesitantly. She absolutely didn't want her sister to die. There had to be a way out, there simply had to be one.

Chris looked at her. There was fear in her eyes, fear of his answer, one that he didn't dare to speak out loud himself, although it was inevitable.

He took a deep breath and said silently, "nothing"

She just started to answer something, but then she suddenly stopped moving.

Chris looked at her surprised. She was not moving at all, as if she had been frozen. _But good witches don't freeze_, he reminded himself. So this made absolutely no sense.

He waved with his hand in front of her face, his other problems forgotten for a moment. She was not reacting. He slowly turned his head and looked at his surroundings. Absolutely nothing was moving. The soft breeze that had made the grass on the floor dance around smoothly was gone, a green leave that was just falling off a tree had stopped its movement suddenly and was hovering in mid-air.

Everything except for him had completely abandoned its motion. And then he heard it. A jingle that was nothing like the one whitelighters heard when they were called up there. This one was rather sounding as if a short melody was played on a wooden flute. He had heard it once before.

It was how Angels of Death were called to their home realm. The Angel that had guided him when he first arrived there had shown it to him so he knew what it meant, but she had also mentioned the fact that this was very rarely ever used and if it was used it meant something big.

He didn't like it to leave Paige here to go to some meeting that would probably tell him some even worse news, but since she didn't seem to be noticing anything anyway he decided to go and see what was up. He had to anyway whether he wanted or not.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

So he transported himself to wherever it really was and was startled by the many Angels of Death who were walking in the corridors, all in the same direction.

He now realized how many they were. He hadn't really cared up till now, for he had had his own problems to care about. But now that he saw so many on one spot he was impressed by the many various types he saw there.

There was a tall pale woman with black hair, black lipstick, black eyes and a long black dress who looked as if she had just come from a gothic convention, there was a guy who had a stunning resemblance to the Egyptian god of death whose name Chris didn't remember at the moment, there were some very average looking adults, but also an old man who looked like a perfect grandpa with his white beard and smile wrinkles around his eyes and many other characters who seemed to have something special about them.

He also realized that he was fitting quite well in this society. He was wearing light blue jeans and a green sweatshirt with big red and blue balloons on it. That was not something random, but his appearance was supposed to be non-threatening to help him gain the trust of his children charges. He hadn't even really thought about how he was wearing quite child-like fashion up till now, mostly because he hadn't cared.

Of course the many different types of angels had a reason for being this way. Every ethnicity, every person all peoples had different views of what death was like, what it had to be like, so there were Angels of Death matching all of these views. It was their job to ease the transition, so they appeared in some form that made the charges trust them and seemed familiar to them.

But suddenly he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. She was wearing some similar childish attire like his, she was now wearing a pink tank-top with two huge teddy bears on the front and a white chiffon skirt that made he look a little like a cream-cake.

When she saw him she waved to him and he walked to match her position in the crowd.

"Hey Chris", she greeted him.

"Hey Angelina", he answered. She had been the Angel of Death responsible for his transition to being on e himself, and he had come to like her, because she had been really understanding and caring when he had needed her.

"Any idea what this is about?", he asked her and looked at her curiously. She had a lot better connections than he did, basically because she was doing this job 8 years longer than he did.

"Well, there are just rumors, no one knows for sure, but fact is, they called everyone. And by everyone, I really mean _everyone_, you know, every Angel of Death there is and that is a lot", she reported.

"How many are they?", he asked her. Suddenly he was interested in knowing that, just out of curiosity.

"Oh, I don't know, but definitely over a million, probably a lot over that", she said, "I mean, this is just one corridor of a really huge complex and look how many people are here.".

She was absolutely right. The neat and tidy white corridor was packed with people, and both of them knew there were countless of these things.

"Anyway, I heard the last time every Angel of Death has been called was before the nuclear attacks on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. They had to warn everyone, because many people were going to die in a very short time so most of the available people had to hang around there just before the attack. And they were really there when it happened, they saw everything. It couldn't harm them, but I hear they were pretty shaken up afterwards. There was a conference like this before World War II started. They wanted everyone to be prepared, because in these years so many people were going to die and everyone had to work a lot harder than ever before"

"That doesn't sound too good", he said worriedly. He was really hoping that there was not a third world war coming. He had enough problems on his own without having to deal with something like that. But deep inside he knew exactly what was coming.

"No it doesn't", Angelina agreed. Then she changed the topic. "Where were you when they stopped time?", she asked Chris.

"Spirit realm", he just answered. "but how did they do this?"

"That's what I'd like to know, I mean, time has really completely stopped, just not for us, and I have no idea how that works. But apparently they did it, to have time when they summon everyone."

"But they can't possibly have summoned everyone, now could they?", Chris asked in disbelief. "I mean there are people dying every second all over the world, someone needs to take care of that."

"That's what the stopped time is about. So everyone is free", Angelina explained.

That made sense to Chris. Of course, that was the perfect way to gather everyone. On second thought he felt a little stupid about questioning it. But that was the least problem right now.

The corridor ended at the huge door to a large circular room with some kind of round stage in the middle. The stage wasn't very big it had space for about 5 people standing there comfortably without having space issues. The entire décor of the room was in a dark shade of violet that strangely enough didn't look gay at all. There were thousands of chairs aligned in concentric circles around the podium.

Chris and Angelina took seats in the third row from the stage. They didn't know however, that everyone, no matter where they sat had the exact same good view of the stage as they did. It did have advantages to use magic.

Soon the room was full of people. It was even bigger than it appeared, but the illusion of the room being smaller was created to make people feel comfortable there. If they had shown the rooms real size it would have been very intimidating for everyone.

When everyone was seated, an old woman dressed in a simple long white dress went on stage. "Attention please", she said and everyone went silent. They were all anxious to find out the reason why this gathering had been called together.

"Some of you have already been to the last meeting of Angels of Death of this size. But many of you haven't yet. Unfortunately, the reason we have come together here is not a happy one", she stated, getting right to the point. Her voice was strong and clear despite her fragile appearance.

Chris didn't like the sound of it. Somewhere deep inside his mind he prayed to whatever force there was out there that it had nothing to do with his family. Or more particular that it was not his brother's fault.

"Magic is about to be revealed", the woman declared and many of the Angels present gasped.

"Its revelation will be accompanied by the rising of an evil dominion of fear, where everyone who does not share the views of those who lead it will be killed. There are many people about to die and in the course of the next 6 months good magic will be wiped out almost completely and most good beings will let their lives. Millions of innocents will be slaughtered for no good reason, and only for the sake of killing" She made a pause to let her words take effect.

"There will be more dead people than there have been even in the entire World War II, and there is no end in sight for us yet. We can see the future of death up till twenty years in advance and in this time there will be no end to the doings of evil", she said and her voice got a little more quiet. She sighed sadly.

"You need to be prepared. All of you. We trust your professionalism and your skills to deal with this particular situation. It's not going to be easy for any of us but we need to do our best, we need to fulfill our destiny in the best way possible, it is our job to help all the souls cross over and that is what we're going to do. There will be more work coming to you than ever before, so you need to find ways how to really help the souls in a short time." She paused again and looked up.

"Good luck", she said. It was her way of saying the gathering was over.

Chris just stared up on the stage in shock and he felt Angelina trembling beside him.

"this is… oh no", she whispered silently while a tear streamed down her cheek. "I need to go", she said to Chris, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and transported herself back to where she had been before time had been stopped.

Chris meanwhile kept on staring up, his eyes fixed on the woman who was now coming down the short staircase that led from the stage to the ordinary floor.

All the voices in his head were screaming _No!_ He couldn't believe they would just accept it, they would just let it happen. They knew of the bad fate of the world and did nothing to prevent it. He got up from his chair trembling and immediately ran towards the woman.

"We need to do something", he said when he saw her. She just looked at him with sad eyes.

"There's nothing we can do, dear", she said quietly.

"But there's gotta be something! We can't just let that happen, we know what happens, it's not to late to stop it", he almost screamed at her. He just couldn't believe how this people could simply accept the world being destroyed. Well, not exactly destroyed, but screwed nonetheless.

"I know it is hard to accept, but this is our fate, we can't interfere with the affairs of the living. I would prefer to do something as well, but sadly there is nothing", she said again and tried to calm him down.

"This sucks! I mean…", he struggled for words. He didn't know how to express these feelings of frustration, desperation and fear, but then there was something else he needed to know. "Is it Wyatt?", he asked and looked her in the eye.

"Yes. It is you brother, but there is nothing to do to stop him", she said yet again. "I know how hard this is for you, but you have to do the thing you can do, help the dying souls."

"Well I don't know how you can just accept this, but I don't care. I'm going to do something, I'm going to stop him, no matter what it takes", he shouted angrily, and his words were totally meant this way. He was going to stop his brother, he had to. He couldn't just let all this happen.

"Then I truly hope you will succeed", she said with a sad smile. He just looked at her grimly and transported out.

777777777777777777777777777777777

He reappeared next to Paige who was still frozen. Now He realized that he didn't really know how to implement the plan he had just formed in a rush. He wanted to stop Wyatt, but how?

Suddenly Paige started moving again and picked up right where she left off. "We can't just do nothing!", she screamed.

"Yeah I know", he answered and startled she looked around finding him sitting two feet away from his former position.

"How'd do that?", she asked amazed.

"The Angels of Death stopped time to tell all of us of some future events we need to be prepared for", he snorted and thought with despise of his older brother who was going to be cause for so much pain and death. _Well, not if I can help it_, he said to himself and became even more determined not to let these things happen.

"What kind of events?", Paige asked and looked a little scared.

"Wyatt will expose magic and form an evil dominion of fear and slaughter everyone who isn't on his side", Chris said grimly and looked at his aunt.

Her eyes grew wide and she stared at him in disbelief. "no, he can't" she whispered and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Not if I can stop it", Chris said grimly and looked at the grass.

"But… how?", Paige asked.

And that was the one question he didn't have an answer to.

7777777777777777777777777777777

With a smirk Wyatt drew closer on his mother who was sitting on the floor sobbing.

But then something unexpected happened. Just as he wanted to conjure up his energy ball he heard a call. Unexpected, but not unwelcome. His grin grew wider as he extinguished the energy ball that hadn't even reached the size of a walnut yet. He looked at Piper's back and thought, _Lucky you_

He wouldn't kill her right away, he had more important things to do now. The call had been the one he had waited for all the time for the last 3 years, ever since he had gotten the idea to do what he was about to do now.

We're ready my master 

With a last look at his mother and father who seemed to be not too happy about Paige's early demise, but he didn't care. With a look of triumph on his face he shimmered away.

7777777777777777777777777777777

When he shimmered in the large cave that had become his headquarters over the last years all of the demons present immediately bowed down in reverence and he loved the feeling it gave him to see them all bending their backs and to be their leader. To have the ultimate power over them and soon over the entire world.

He stepped to the middle of the cave where there was a huge table with plans on it and all of them had a green mark on them. The mark that they were ready to be implemented.

With a small wave of his hand he told the demons to get up again. He would've enjoyed to see them all bent down forever, but they were more important things than his ego to focus on right now. His power.

He looked at the old demon who was clad all in black who had called him. He was the highest ranking member in his rule and knew quite a lot about the plans.

Wyatt just looked at him inquisitively and he nodded with a look of deep satisfaction on his face. Wyatt nodded back with a wide smile on his face.

He turned around and looked at all the other demons who had drawn closer now.

"Today is a remarkable day. One, that everyone on this planet and in any plane of existence will remember for centuries to come", he told them in a loud and confident voice. They cheered. He looked at his digital watch and looked at the date. "The 19th of June 2018 is the day the fate of the world will be decided. And I will be the one to decide it."

He paused and pointed to all the demons gathered. "And all of you will be a part of it. Today we will show the world who we are, and what we're capable of. And we will take this world over", he shouted.

They all cheered and were very happy to play a role in all this.

He looked at the older demon. "Now, Temetrius, it's up to you, to explain the plan for the day to those who don't know it yet."

Temetrius bowed in reverence and turned to the crowd. "No one will stop us from now on. Now, the first thing to do is to kill the tribunal. The reason for that is logical. If the tribunal is gone, no new cleaners can be created, and then we just need to hunt down the original cleaners and kill them. Then we are free to expose ourselves", he explained to everyone.

He pointed at a group of demons right in the first row of the crowd. They immediately rushed forward and got to their knees in front of Wyatt.

"These are the ones chosen for the assault on the tribunal, my lord. You will find that these are only the most powerful demons there are and that they have been trained to perfection to fit this assignment", Temetrius said and looked at them with pride. He had taken over their training themselves.

Wyatt looked at them and was pleased. He sensed their power and their mental discipline. He already knew they were absolutely perfect for this. They were kneeling in two rows, eyes straight forward. He walked through the gap between the rows and looked at every one of them closely.

He stopped in front of one of the female demons and looked her in the eyes. "Get up", he ordered and she immediately did so. "Are you dedicated with all your soul and heart to the task that is awaiting you he asked her and still kept her in his gaze, waiting if she would break.

"Yes, my lord", she said and made no comment about how she felt how he read her mind. He knew she felt it because that was intentional. She was perfect just like the others. He grinned and bent forward and whispered in her ear, "Then go get them!"

A small smile appeared on her lips and she nodded. She gave a sign to the other demons and they all shimmered out. Wyatt turned to Temetrius again. "Very well."

"Now, there are things that need to be done. As soon as you get the order from Temetrius you are going to search for the cleaners left and kill them all. Understood?", Wyatt asked the crowd and they all made signs of their comprehension and eagerness to execute these orders.

"and I for myself am going to kill the Charmed Ones now. We are all meeting back here in an hour", he said and with another triumphant grin he shimmered away.

777777777777777777777777777777

"Well, the first thing we need to do is stop him from killing Piper, than we'll see how to continue", Chris said, though he still didn't know how to do that.

"What's with the list?", Paige said suddenly as she noticed a change on the clipboard.

"Huh?", Chris said and looked at the clipboard. He hadn't even notice it change but now he was somehow glad it had. The name had grown grey and the time had vanished. He sighed.

"That means it's not certain when she's dieing, that means she is not killed the time that was originally intended", he said relieved. She still had time, that meant he had still time to save her.

"But she's still dieing", Paige said and didn't understand why he was so happy about the change.

"Everyone is dieing someday", he said patiently.

"Uh, well, yeah, but I mean she's still on the list", Paige said and looked at him.

"Everyone is on the list all the time, just the time is missing when they're not going to die soon", Chris explained.

"Oh", Paige said. "Well, than that's a good thing, right?", she asked hesitantly.

"Yes", Chris answered. Then he took a deep breath.

"Aunt Paige, I need to stop Wyatt from doing what he wants to", he said hesitantly and looked at her.

"Uh, yeah", Paige answered unsure where he was going.

"so that means, well, no offense, but you're dead, so you can't do anything to this anymore, so I need to take you to the afterlife", he explained warily. "Is that ok with you?", he asked.

"Well, uh, you're right", she just said. When they had seen the list she had totally forgotten that she was dead now and had no way to help them all anymore. "You sure I can't help?", she asked hopeful he would maybe not need to send her there.

He nodded sadly. "Don't worry Aunt Paige, you're going to a happy place. There's nothing to be afraid of", he told her and took her hand. She took a deep breath and nodded.

They stood up and he conjured up the portal used to get to the afterlife. Uncertainly, Paige looked at him.

"It's ok", he said with a small reassuring smile. She closed her eyes and stepped through the portal, Chris right beside her.

When she opened her eyes again she was stunned. "This is beautiful", she said and tried to take in the whole beauty of the place. He nodded.

"Yes it is. You can call for grandma and aunt Prue and great-grandma, they will come and help you", he said.

"Chris?", she asked with a sad look towards him.

"Yes?", he asked and looked at her awaiting.

"Be careful"

He swallowed. "I will"

"Good luck", she said as he turned to the portal again.

"You too", he said over his shoulder and with a step through the portal vanished from her sight. She looked after him worriedly. She only hoped he would succeed.

7777777777777777777777777777

Phoebe sat on the couch and tried to concentrate on the same magazine Paige had tried to read 2 hours ago. She couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. When she had come home, she had found the manor abandoned and she didn't like it, when she was alone in the old building. This was a phobia she had kept from the time when she was young and grams would tell them about the woogyman in the basement. She had already seen and faced that woogyman several times and knew how to banish it, so it was no threat to her, but still these childhood experiences had left her with a great uneasiness to be alone in the manor.

She immediately looked up when she heard a movement next to her. She was relieved when she saw her nephew standing next to the couch, a genuine smile on his face.

"Wyatt, hey, do you know where Paige is? Or Piper?", she asked him immediately.

"Matter of fact I do", he said and his grin remained unchanged.

"Ok, and where are they?", Phoebe asked, a little annoyed with that habit of his never to answer a question straight.

"Well, Paige is probably in slutty hell, and mom's sitting in a cave crying for her dead sister", he said in a light mood.

Phoebe stared at him. "Don't make this kind of jokes", she said shivering at the way he had said that.

"Oh I assure you aunt Phoebe, I don't joke about this. But you'll be glad to hear you're soon to join your younger sister in the bowels of hell", he said and still smiled.

"What?", Phoebe asked shocked and couldn't believe the way he behaved and even less the things he was saying.

"I am going to kill you now", he explained in a friendly voice. He allowed her to take in a glimpse of his emotion and she realized he was dead serious.

She screamed when he conjured up an energy ball and moved towards her.

"Sadly, I won't be able to give you the same personal treatment I gave aunt Paige, but be certain I love you just as much and it's just that I don't have enough time for this." He stepped closer and she got up from the couch and moved a step backwards. Her nephew had definitely gone crazy. No one except from a total psycho would talk to anyone that way.

What she didn't know was that her other nephew was present as well, invisible to the eyes of the living.

He stared at the scene and asked himself how he never saw the true dimensions of Wyatt's madness when he was still alive. That guy was simply totally out of his mind. But in a very unsettling way aware of what he did and intelligent enough to lead an evil empire.

Then he noticed someone else enter the room. He looked up and saw Angelina who followed the scene between Phoebe and Wyatt with sad eyes. He knew immediately what she was here for. She was there to get Phoebe's soul.

He didn't blame her for what she had to do, because just as he had with aunt Paige she didn't have any choice.

"Whatever you want to do, to stop him, please to it quickly", Angelina said in a low voice when Wyatt took yet another step towards his aunt.

Chris just nodded and then conjured up a portal of a kind he had never used before. A portal to hell. That was just the easy part. He had to separate Wyatt's soul and body somehow so he could use that portal.

He concentrated very hard and looked at his bastard of an older brother determinedly.

He made a grabbing gesture with his hand and felt how he got a hold of the soul.

Wyatt noticed it, too. He had no idea what was happening there and who was behind it but he was very aware of his soul attempting to leave its rightful space.

He stopped dead in his tracks and concentrated. He had to shake this whatever it was off. He thought of everything he still had to do, he thought of all the power he hadn't yet received. These thoughts gave him strength and after a short struggle with the invisible force drawing his soul he shook it off.

Chris let out a frustrated groan. He tried again but he couldn't get a hold anymore. He knew this had been his only chance and he had blown it. Now Wyatt knew how to fight his attacks off, even though he didn't know they were his and so Chris had no way of killing him anymore.

He knew if he still had his wiccan powers he would've managed to blow something up with his TK now, because the way he was angry was a way he had never been angry before.

Phoebe however only noticed how Wyatt stopped and didn't move anymore. She didn't know why or how, but this was definitely her only chance. She called for Leo and tried to kick Wyatt in the face.

Wyatt only needed some seconds to regain his composure and he blocked her attack with his left arm. "He won't come, I turned you connection off", he explained with a smirk at her pathetic attempts to stay alive. He moved closer and grabbed her arm.

And immediately she was thrown into a premonition. One that was not pretty at all.

She saw everything Wyatt had done to Paige in very short time. She stared at him in shock and did the first thing that came to her mind. She slapped him hard in the face and yelled, "You bastard!"

He just smirked and asked, "Oh you saw what happened to dear auntie Paige, right? Well, do you want that too? Unfortunately I don't have time for that, so be content with this", he said and with a swift motion of his hand he threw the energy ball he was holding into her stomach.

She screamed out in agony and some seconds later her soul left her body, for Angelina to pick up.

Chris hid in a wall. He didn't want another tearful reunion right now so he had to make sure she didn't see him.

He had failed to save her. But before he could think straight again he saw someone standing in the doorway.

"Wyatt?", Piper asked and stared at her son. She stood next to Leo and the two of them had just witnessed their older child not only kill his aunt but also admitting to be the one who had done those horrible things to his other aunt.

Piper's world shattered for the third time now in two weeks. First her son had committed suicide than her sister had died and now she saw her other son murdering his other aunt and found out he was the one who had killed her youngest sister. Her little angel had turned into a monster.

And in this moment she only had the strong desire to blow that bastard up. She didn't care about him being her son anymore. He had always been evil she now realized and he had gotten all the attention that Chris had deserved. He had been the cause for many deaths up till now and he was smiling about it. No one harmed her sisters and smiled about it, she thought in fury and lifted her hands.

She saw Wyatt turn around, and she summoned all the wrath, every little bit of power in her body.

Then she made the familiar movement, a swift opening of her hands from a fist to their open state. She saw his eyes grew wide and then…

Nothing happened. She stared at him and he started laughing at her.

"Did you really think it was that easy, mom?", he asked her, still laughing.

"You're not my son anymore", she said between clenched teeth.

"Wrong. You're not my mother anymore, because you are about to die", he said with this cocky smile on his face.

Chris looked at his clipboard only to find her page vanished from his hands. He looked up and saw another Angel of Death hovering nearby. He knew they had taken the assignment from him. He didn't know why they had done that, but he was grateful for that. He needed to stop his brother now, he didn't have time to claim a soul.

Before Piper could even react to her son's threat, he had already lifted his fingers and with a last smirk at her, he used her power on herself. He thought that added a little ironic note to the event. He had used one of his demonic powers to absorb the energy of her attack and now he used the exact same power to vanquish her ass. That was really classy.

Chris hid in the wall again as he felt a desperate tear stream down his face. Now it was real. His mom was dead. The Charmed Ones were gone. And with them every hope the world had not to end in darkness.

Leo couldn't move. He couldn't think. His sisters in law were dead. His wife was dead. His son was dead. And the other One had just vanquished the love of his live.

He stared at Wyatt in disbelief. This was just too much for him to really understand it now. "Why?", he muttered. He had now idea how his little angel had turned out so wrong.

Wyatt just gave him a pitiful look. "It's all about power", he simply said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a lot of time to make your death a more special event for you right now, but since you already did it once I don't think you mind too much, do you?", he asked.

Without waiting for an answer he used his moth deadly kind of fireball reducing his father to another pile of ashes next to those of his wife. He looked around the living room, now full of ashes and one corpse and said aloud, "Well, someone needs to clean this"

Then he started laughing in a way he had never done before. He had just killed his entire family, except for his brother who had been faster on this than him and he felt no regrets at all. In fact he felt absolutely great. Now he really saw that this was what he had always wanted. He felt great.

Chris however felt totally lost. Everything was lost now. The prophecy of the other angels was about to come true. Everything would come true.

777777777777777777777777777777

Wyatt shimmered back into the cave where once again all the demons bowed down when they saw him.

The mood seemed even better than it had before and Wyatt had the feeling this meant the mission had been successful.

"So?", he asked the female demon he had talked to before who now had a triumphant grin on her face.

"The tribunal has been vanquished. The cleaners are all dead and we're ready to power through", she stated with delight in her voice.

"That's great", he said. "Then guys, let's power through he said and smiled even wider than before. Cheering the demons shimmered away to do just that.

77777777777777777777777777777

Chris was still in the living-room when he heard people scream on the street. When he looked out of the window he saw some demons shooting fire at them and terrorizing all the innocents, even killing some.

He turned away. He had lost his fight. The world was lost and now everything happened he had been warned about. He sat down in resignation. He felt the tears running down his cheeks when he looked at the leftovers of his family. They maybe hadn't cared about him, but he had loved them anyway and had never wanted any of them to die. When he was about to entirely break down he heard the Jingle of Death again. He looked out of the window. Time was still flowing. That made no sense to him, but instead of wondering he just transported himself to the place where he jingle came from.

77777777777777777777777777777

When he rematerialized he immediately knew where he was even though he had never been there before. It was up there. He stood in the middle of a huge room all in white and on both sides there were tribunes where elders sat. In front of him stood the old Angel of Death he had talked to earlier when he had made his plan to stop Wyatt.

But behind her he saw the people who he had never expected to see again. There was his family, his mother, father and aunts, looking at him longingly. Paige gave him a small smile and waved.

He just stared at his family in confusion.

"What… how…", he stuttered, but the older Angel of Death cut him off.

"We're going to explain", she said gaining his attention.

"What's going on?", he asked her incredulously.

"Patience", she said. She pointed to a chair behind him. "Sit down"

Stunned he followed her command and she sat down on a chair in front of his. He looked at his family.

"You have been summoned here for a reason. You were so eager to stop your brother."

"but I obviously failed. He's probably on TV right now, declaring himself ruler of the world", Chris said bitterly.

The woman raised an eyebrow at his accurate guess. In fact that was just what his brother was doing right now. "But we think you can succeed"

"It's too late", Chris said in resignation.

"No it isn't. Not of you really want to", she said. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"you have a good heart. One of the purest ever created, but your parents didn't care enough for you fragile soul to survive", the angel of Death said. At this all his family looked very guiltily at him, but he was too fixed on the old woman to notice.

"So?", he asked and wanted nothing more than to know where this was going.

"So we think if anyone can do something about this situation then it's you"

"What do you mean by that?", he asked a little unsettled.

"We think you deserve a second chance", she said.

"Huh?", he said. He knew that was probably not the most intelligent answer to what she had just said but he simply couldn't think of anything else.

"We are going to resurrect you, so you can save all that is good", she said patiently.

Resurrect? He couldn't believe it.

"You mean, really make me alive again? Like, not being an Angel of Death anymore?", he asked and stared at her. She just nodded.

"But… but, why me?", was the only thing he managed to say.

"Because you are one of the most powerful good beings there is. And because we know you are the one who's capable of saving the world. That is of course, only when you're ready", she said.

He just looked over at his family. His mom had a tear stained face and his father, too. He was nodding towards him. Now they finally cared about him. Finally they loved him and wanted to spend time with him. Now he was supposed to give that up, only to return to a world where he had only found depression and loathing, a world that had led him to suicide.

"I…", he hesitated, "I don't want to leave them", he said and looked at his family sadly.

"But think about all the innocent lives that are about to be wasted. I know how hard it always was for you to take an innocent life, but that is going to happen so much more often in the next time. He is not going to stop from killing women and children, not if no one stops him", the woman told him.

With that she had hit a nerve. He always felt so sorry for those innocents. If he didn't take this opportunity he wouldn't only have to take their innocent souls further, but he would always think if he had agreed he could've spared them from death. And he knew, that he needed to do everything he could to stop Wyatt if he ever wanted to set his mind to peace. He took a deep breath and looked at the Angel of Death who was looking at him expectantly. He nodded reluctantly.

She gave him a small smile and stood up. So did he. She touched him by the shoulder and a silver glow emerged from the spot where she touched him soon to cover his entire body. He felt how everything that once been his about this body was recreated. When she was done she removed her hand and looked at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Different", he admitted and looked at his fingers that seemed somehow changed. Maybe because they weren't translucent anymore.

He looked again at his family who were now smiling sadly at him. "I know you can do this", Leo said.

"Thanks, Dad", Chris answered and gave him a small smile.

His mother was just going to say something when they all heard a loud crash and every head in the room turned towards the entrance where Temetrius now stood.

"My master granted me entrance to this realm so I could vanquish the Elders. Any Elders here?", he asked and smiled at all of them.

The Angel of Death looked at them in shock. But she regained her composure quickly and waved towards Chris' family, sending their spirits back to the afterlife. Then she said to Chris, "Go"

He knew this was serious and immediately tried to transport himself out, but then he realized he couldn't do that anymore. It took him a few seconds to remember how to orb since he stopped using that ability over a month ago.

The last thing he saw before he left the place was one of the Elder's robes flying through the air, covered in red.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

He rematerialized on a small town road in some small town not far from San Francisco. He looked around and saw two houses burning in the darkness. He heard children crying, women screaming and knew everything was in Chaos now.

And now he was part of this world again. He didn't even have a home to return to anymore, since Wyatt would obviously be using the manor for his own stuff now. He had no friends here, no one to care about or who cared about him. And yet he was supposed to save this world. A world he couldn't care less about because it didn't care about him.

But his family had finally started to care about him. The only catch was, that this didn't matter anymore. He was divided from them by a barrier he was not able to cross anymore.

They loved him now, but he was all alone.

Again.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: WOOHOO! Done! You can't imagine how happy I am about that, my first complete English fanfiction!

If you haven't reviewed yet but read the story anyway, please leave a short review to tell me what you think of the end, and whether you think I should do a sequel or not. So please, please, pleas review! I know there are many of you who get E-mails about a new chapter of this stories, so please, please please write a review. Not because I depend my ongoing with the story on it, because it's complete now, but because you are so nice people and because my fingers hurt from typing so much.

Teal-lover: All the answers have been given, I hope you're happy with them. And thanks for all your reviews for the story.

Liam's Stalker: Yeah, I did kill him off, but death is not permanent in the Charmed universe, so I hope you're not so angry about that anymore.

Phoebe x-15: Tja, ich hatte keine wirkliche Zeit für eine große Szene wo Chris und Piper wieder miteinander konfrontiert werden, aber je nachdem welcher meiner Idee ich für das Sequel nachgehen wird so eine Szene noch kommen. Vielen dank für alle deine lieben Reviews über die Story hinweg.

Lonnie: I have no idea in which order the last names have to be, I didn't spend a lot of thought on that, but I guess you're probably right.

Nikki14u: I hope you like the end as much as you did the rest of the story. It still means a lot to me that you of all people like it, so I hope I put it to an end you agree with.

Missing Whisper: no he doesn't die and suffer horribly, at least not in this part of the fic, I'm not so sure if he does in the sequel, there he might, but that's not certain yet. And that he doesn't die is just the catch, I tried to portray it all to be very unfair.

Melissa-p: If it makes you feel better, the story won't have any cliffhangers anymore. At least not until the sequel… muhahaha clears throat sorry.

Calen: I decided against him being able to appear at will, because I figured that would be too easy for Chris, though I thought of the possibility.

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed the story! You made my days!

Greetings, Septdeneuf


End file.
